Seeing Red
by rozen-eynes
Summary: Her name is Scarlet. She is an attempt at cloning Raven when she was a child. Scarlet is identical to Raven. She has her appearance. Her memories. Her Powers. But there's one thing she doesn't have. The one thing she wants the most. Her friends... COMPLET
1. Abandoned

****

I'm Back! Ready for my 2nd fanfic!!! Enjoy!

DIT BBxR4ever

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten years ago.

The child screams for her mother. Loud wails rang out through the hospital. At least her mother had thought it to be a hospital when she brought her daughter here. Now she wasn't so sure.

Upon entering the building, the pair were a little surprised to discover that they were the only people in the large, white waiting room. There were only a few chairs at the far side of the room. They looked brand new, as if they had never been used. The child immediately wrapped her small arms around her mothers legs, sobbing into them.

"It's alright, honey," the woman picked the child up, and gently carried her across the room, and sat her down on her lap. Smiling at her little girl, the woman tried to cheer her up by pulling amusing faces, and making promises of ice cream and sweets when they left, that was of course if she was a good girl. The thought of sweets perked the young child right up. She started to smile, and wiped the dark curls from her face. Her pink lips then parted and out slipped a sweet giggle. It was an accident, but that didn't matter. The lights flickered before the bulbs smashed sending a sea of broken glass onto their heads.

The woman pulled the girl closer to her chest. She could feel the child shaking.

"Oh, Raven," she sighed. "I know you didn't mean to do that. Why can't you control your emotions?" she whispered softly.

"Mummy, I'm sorry," came a muffled reply.

"It's alright baby, that's why we're here. These people will help you," The woman folded her arms around Raven's tiny head, and kissed it. She loved Raven with all her heart. She hadn't thought that it was possible for her to love anything as much as she did this child. She would have been lying if she said that the nine months that she had carried Raven were hell. And yes there were times that she wished that the child would die. The woman glanced down to her wrists. The scars had long since healed but the memories of her attempted suicide remained. And the awful memories of the beast that raped her. She shut her eyes and pulled Raven closer to her. Her hand tenderly stroking her head. That bastard. He still haunted her dreams…

"Hello there," A man dressed smartly in a white coat and a clipboard in his hand, stood in a doorway, that neither of them had realised was there. Strange, the woman found herself thinking. She shook her head. The sooner they got this over and done with the sooner she and Raven could go home.

"I'm Dr. Collins," the man held out a hand for the woman to shake. It meant letting go of Raven to do so, but the child was clinging so tightly.

"Angela Roth," The woman said, her arms still firmly clasped around the child. "Look Dr. Collins, I'm a little in the dark about what you can do for my child. On the phone you said that you had deal with many other…" she searched for the right words. "…special children like Raven and that you had helped them to lead normal lives. Are you saying that you can cure her?"

The doctor's green eyes shone from behind his glasses. He causally took a seat in front of the woman, then he spoke as if he had know the woman all his life. "Well, you see Miss Roth, I'll put it as bluntly as possible. We here as Sunshine Hospital know only to well of your situation. We know, for instant, that you were tricked into having sex with a demon. And not just any demon, quite possibly the most evil, vile demon of them all, Trigon…"

The name send a chill down Angela's spine. She squeezed Raven hand in her palm.

Dr. Collin's didn't seem to notice the effect that name had on the woman. He continued nevertheless. "For you see, the staff at Sunshine Hospital are completely dedicated to wiping out all demonic influences from the world. We have perfected a way of expelling this darkness from these poor children. If Raven were to go through this process, I can assure you in less then a month, she would be completely human an the end of it," He gave the woman a kind smile, and took her by the shoulder. "Your not the first woman who has had this sort of thing happen to her, and I doubt you'll be the last,"

What could Angela do? She wanted Raven to be normal, but she also didn't like the idea of leaving her alone it this '_hospital'_. It gave her the creeps. But eventually the doctor convinced her that she was doing the right thing.

"It'll be over before you know it," he said cheerfully, as he handed over the papers for the woman to sign. She glared at him. How on earth could abandoning her child be for the best? She breathe heavily, then quickly scratched A. Roth upon the forms. She then turned back to her child, who sat merrily playing with her favourite doll in the corner of the room. Raven always played in the corners of room. Angela smiled at herself as she recalled that.

"Come here, baby, come give Mummy a big hug," she whispered.

Sheepishly the girl climbed to her feet, and brushed the back of her dress, although there was nothing there. She leaped into her mother's wide, outstretched arms.

"Are we going home now? Harriet's kinda tired,"

The woman smiled at her. She might have said that her doll was the one that was tired, but Angela suspected otherwise. She bite down hard on her lip forcing back the tears.

"No darling. Your going to start here for a while. It'll just be a short time mind you. Mummy will be back before you know it,"

The thought of being separated from her mother for even a minute was to much for the child to bare. She open her tiny mouth and cried with all her might. The room shook. The chairs rose from the ground, and swung above their heads. Angela did her best to comfort the child, but it got to the point where Dr. Collins suggest that it would be best for her to just leave, and let the staff handle it. Angela gave a nod. Tears fell across her face. "Goodbye Raven, Mummy loves you sweetie," she called out.

Raven was in full tantrum mode. She never heard her mother leave.

Slowly a week seemed to past. Angela awoke in the nights swearing that she could hear her daughters distance screams. She found herself calling Raven's name, and finding it chilling to hear no response. She spend most of her days sat in her daughters room. It was only half way through the second week when the woman had a vivid nightmare of her child crying out in pain, that she decided enough was enough. The woman arrived at the hospital early that morning to re claim her daughter. No amount of persuasion from Dr. Collins could make her change her mind, and in the end they had to release her back to her mother. As Angela saw her daughter once more, she was shocked to discover her pale, and weak from refusing to eat, as well as exhausted from her screaming and continuing use of power. The woman flew at the doctor, vowing that she would never let him and his staff of deranged lunatics near her daughter ever again. As she left the building, she was unaware that she was being watched from above.

Collins lightly knocked on the door. He didn't wait to be asked to enter. By the window stood a man covered in the shadows.

"Sir," Collins said. "She took the child,"

"Let Mrs Roth," the man hissed. "We have the demon's DNA. That was all that was ever really needed…."

Raven awoke with a sudden jerk. She had been dreaming. No. The girl smoothed her short hair back behind her ears. Not dreaming. More of recalling a memory. That place. She couldn't bring herself to say the name. Where her mother had abandoned her. Raven narrowed her eyes. She had never forgiven her for that. She probably never would. Raven was very good at remembering wrong doings.

Lying back down again, Raven shut her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, telling herself that here in her room, in the T tower, surrounded by her friends, she was safe….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all 4now!

****


	2. Sweet Sixteen

Back again!

I do not own Teen Titans, but I will one day! evil laugh

Enjoy. DIT.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet Sixteen.

6:30 AM

Raven was the first Titan to awake, but that was nothing new. The girl liked to eat her breakfast in their large kitchen without having to listen to the constant hustle and bustle of her friends. She sighed to herself. How was it possible that four teenagers always managed to make such big deal out of a task so simple?

As always the girl would fetch their post. Not that they really got much. No bills of course. The city very kindly paid for all that stuff. Occasionally junk mail, Cyborg's monthly car magazines , Starfire's beauty mags, Beast Boy's comic's, letters for Robin, most likely from his friends in Gotham City. Never anything for her. Even today? Raven paused. Something was bothering her. A strange sort of feeling had just sparked inside of her. What was it? The girl closed her eyes, and began to concentrate hard. She knew she had to be careful of her emotions. She had to monitor each one, and make sure that none of them grew out of control. The consequences could be severe.

Hope. Hope was what she had felt. Hope for what? Raven could feel her blood boiling. She tried to calm herself. So what if today was her birthday, she told herself. So what if she was going to be sixteen today. It wouldn't make a difference to her if anyone remembered, or indeed as she had never told her friends, if anyone knew.

But still, a timid voice whispered from within her. Wouldn't it be fun to celebrate this day with your friends? You've never had a proper birthday party before because you've never had any friends. I bet they would throw a great party for you, Raven. After all sixteen is a milestone….

"No," Raven though stubbornly. "I can not afforded to stop meditating even for one day. Sixteen is just a number, it's pointless to make a big deal out of it,"

As these words echoed throughout her mind her emotions wilted away, leaving the girl to feel nothing.

Raven ventured out of the tower towards the Titan's T shaped letter box at the edge of the little island. She swiftly used her telekinesis to unhook the latch and remove the small pile of envelopes. She didn't bother to look through them, knowing that there would be nothing for her. Dumping the bundle on the kitchen counter, Raven pulled herself a bowl of cornflakes and a cup of herbal tea, and then retreated to her room, to spend the rest of the morning in deep mediation.

7:00AM

Robin was the next Titan to get up. He also had a set schedule which he liked to follow. Before breakfast, the boy wonder would train for an hour, working on new battle moves and attack plans that could be used against Slade. Then at precisely 8:00 AM he would have a well balanced meal and take his vitamins.

8:00AM

Upon entering the Titan's Den, Robin found Starfire already in the kitchen area. She smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Good morning to you friend, I am making my special homemade Flimpa for your breakfasting pleasure," The alien girl beamed, clutching a spoon covered in a thick grey liquid. Robin felt his stomach turn.

"Uh Star. What exactly is in 'Flimpa'?"

Starfire poured the lumpy batter into a large pot, then left it to boil on their stove. "I couldn't find the correct ingredients of course," she floated over to Robin's side. "But I think that it will taste the same. Here try," she handed him the spoon coated in run offs. The boy looked grimly at the offering. He didn't want to hurt Star's feelings, after all the trouble she had gone through. Nervously Robin accepted the spoon. 'How bad could it be?' he told himself.

9: 46 AM

"Are you sure that neither one of you wish to try my Flimpa?" Starfire inquired holding out the bowl to the other two Titans.

"Dude, get that think away from me!" Beast Boy pushed Starfire far from him, but she was relentless.

"You do not wish to have the smallest of samples?" A spoon full was launched at Beast Boy's mouth. The green boy leapt behind the couch.

"Star, Robin's _still_ in the bathroom. I don't think it's digestible," Cyborg folded his arms. "There's only one place that concoction belongs," He held the bin up. Starfire flashed him a look of disappointment. Slowly she let the bowl fall from her grip into the trash.

"Oh, but now what shall we eat?"

Cyborg grinned. "What else, left over pizza!"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy sprang up right. "Or I could make Tofu Waffles,"

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so. Here check out the mail. Maybe your silly comics have arrived," He flung the Titans post at Beast Boy, which struck him in the head, causing the envelopes to fly everywhere.

Beast Boy folded his arms. "Great going Cy!"

"What do you want? It's not my fault you can't catch!"

"What did you say!"

"I said…."

"Raven has mail," Starfire interrupted the boys quarrel. The both blinked at one another in disbelief.

"But Raven never gets mail. Let me see," Beast Boy snatched the envelope from the aliens hands. He examined it with extreme caution. Light purple in colour. Pink hearts drawn in the left bottom hand corner. Raven's name written in a very fine, curly handwriting. Somehow Beast Boy got the impression that who ever the sender was they knew nothing about Raven.

"Maybe one of us should give this to Raven?" Starfire suggested.

"What disturb her mediation? Are you crazy?" Cyborg said.

"I'll do it..!" Beast Boy cried. Before anyone could stop him he had already rushed out of the room, and was charging down the corridor, almost knocking Robin down, who upon getting back up to his feet, gave a sour facial expression and rapidly hurried back to the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that it's 4now. More later!

BBxR4ever.

DIT.


	3. Birthday Blues

Hiya, I'm back. Ready for part 3?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birthday Blues.

"Raven…" Beast Boy softly tapped the girls door.

" Raven…" He tried again a little louder this time.

" RAVEN!!!!!!!!" His fists pounded harder. "HELLO RAVEN!! ANYONE HOME?"

"WHAT?" Raven flung back her bedroom door, to see Beast Boy whimpering. She calmed herself. "What is it Beast Boy?" she said in her usual ice cold tone.

"You've got mail," he held the envelope towards her. Raven could feel that same sensation that she had forced away stirring within her once more. Cautiously she accepted it and wandered back into her room, leaving the door open so that Beast Boy could follow her, and he did, without waiting for an invitation.

The green boy glazed around her room with a child like fascination. He didn't get the point of half of her possessions, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy staring at them. They were weird and kinda creepy. He liked creepy. Raven decided to ignore him while she ripped the letter open. Inside was a card of the same colour as the envelope, even had a large heart in the centre, enclosing a large number sixteen. It was…what was the word Raven was searching for? Ah yes… sweet. It was defiantly sweet. Unfortunately Raven didn't like 'sweet'.

"Hey, that kind of looks like a birthday card? Oh Raven is it your birthday today?" Beast Boy peered over her shoulder. "I didn't know it was your birthday today. Why didn't you say something. We'll have to get started straight away…"

"Beast Boy…" Rave began but was interrupted.

"I think I can make a cake before tonight. I'm sure Cyborg can find you a nice present. Star could probably help him. Robin…uh I think right now all he can handle would be the decorations…"

"Beast Boy…" The girl could feel her anger raising from within her.

"Oh my God! There so much to get planned. Why didn't you say anything? Do I still have Aqualads number? Ah and what about Speedy's? They'll want to be here and…"

"STOP IT NOW!" Raven shrieked. She stared at him then spoke in a low whisper. "You can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know. I didn't want you to know. Do you understand?"

"But why?" Beast Boy folded his arms. "None of us would mind organizing this for you, if that's what your worried about,"

"No. I know you wouldn't," Raven pulled her cloak over her head so that her whole face was covered. "I've never had a proper birthday. I've never had a proper childhood. And I don't want any of it…" That was a lie and she knew it. "I have to be distance from this world otherwise I could risk feeling something, and you know how that can turn out,"

He nodded his head. "Sure thing, I wouldn't tell a soul. Your secrets safe with me!" He then giggled. "Hey Rae, you and I have a secret!"

Raven gave him what would pass for a smile. He turned and started to leave then stopped. "By the way whose the card from? Your boyfriend?" He raised his eyebrows.

"My mother," The door slammed shut in his face.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said. He rolled his eyes, then hurried back to the Titans den. Inside, Cyborg had begun a video game and was trying, with no success to teach Starfire the rules. Robin was perched near the sink. Just in case.

"So, what was in the letter?" Cyborg asked, watching Starfire as she allowed her spaceship to be obliterated by the enemy fire. "Star your suppose to fight back," he informed her.

Starfire blinked at him. "But I wished to give them a sporting chance,"

The half robot sighed. He gave up trying to tell Star that they weren't real, and continued to pursue the top score. "Well, BB? You gonna tell us or what yo?"

"Eh…it was nothing," His eyes swiftly moved from left to right.

"Nothing?" said Robin. Doubt was written all over his face.

"Yep!" Beast Boy gave a nod. "Absolutely nothing whatsoever! And definitely not a birthday card…" slapping his hands across his mouth, he suddenly realised what he had done. "She is going to kill me," he muttered.

"Birthday! How marvellous!" Starfire leapt into the air. "We must plan a celebration!"

"Yeah!" the other two Titans agreed.

Beast Boy sank lower into his chair. "I'm dead. I'm so dead…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had decided to leave the tower while she made her phone call to her mother. Having no mobile and not wishing any of the other Titans to over hear compelled her to do so. Besides the doom and gloom of her favourite dark café, The Dead Room, was the most appealing place to do so. Everyone there pretty much kept to their selves. A very good thing.

Arriving at the café, the girl drifted unnoticed in the small crowds of Goths towards the payphones. She dialled the number she had memorised, then waited for her mother to pick up.

"Hello mother," she spoke dryly.

"Raven darling is that you? I haven't heard from you in such a long time. I though that…something might have happened to you…" images of Trigon found their way into Angela's mind. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the girls tone was cold. "I just wanted to say thank you for the card.."

"Your welcome honey, I have a gift for you too, maybe I could come round to you later and…"

"Don't bother," Raven snapped. "I also wanted to tell you not to do that again,"

"But…"

"Goodbye mother…" She slammed the phone back on it's hook.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stared at one another, feeling a mixture of disappointment and angst. Glazing up at their leader, the hooded man demanded an answer. Why had they Lord not returned to them? The leader also seemed to be stunned. His finger pointed at the girl.

"It's her fault. Something must have been wrong with her!" The man seized her by her arm and twisted it back. "Tell us Scarlet, tell us what you did wrong!"

"Your hurting me!" the girl cried. "Stop it you Bastard," Instantly the man was tossed into the crowds. Without a second thought Scarlet took off into the night sky, soaring high into the clouds.

"Stop her!" someone shouted. "We can't let her escape!"

"No!" Collins removed his hood. "Let her go. We have no use for her anymore,"

"No use!" another shouted. "We can't do the ceremony without her!"

Collins lost his temper. "Do you see Trigon before us? No and I'll tell you why! I should have seen this coming!" he clasped his head in his hands. "The kids got the powers of a demon, but no real demon within her. Therefore she can't connected with our Lord Trigon,"

"Then this has been a complete failure," A man folded his arms.

Collins gave them a sly smiled. "Well, actually no not really……"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More shortly.

DIT.


	4. Pretty in Pink

Pretty in Pink.

She was called Scarlet due to a slight flick of red hair that hung in a sea of deep purple. It had been a nickname. To have called her Raven would have been far to complicated. So the nickname had stuck. Scarlet had only been alive for ten years, but to her it felt longer. She had been an exact duplicate of the six year old Raven. Well not _exact…_ past events had proved that.

The girl knew that she was a clone. No one had ever told her differently. She had been informed at a very early age that she was nothing more then a 'back-up', in case the true child of Trigon did not fulfil their destiny and awake her father before her sixteen day of birth, where Raven's soul would be at it ripest and the link at it's strongest. However, many had long suspected that Raven would have no part in this. You had to have been living in a cave not to know that she was a member of a crime fighting team. It was very unlikely that she would give that up. So Scarlet, the back-up, had been used. But even that had fallen through.

Scarlet could feel the corners of her mouth transforming into a smile when she recalled the looks on their faces. She gently floating to the ground, taking a good look at her new surroundings.

"I'm free," the girl whispered to no one in particular. "I'm finally free!" Her violet eyes shone deeply with curiosity and wonder as she glazed around the town. The buildings were so tall, she had to strain her neck just to look at them.

"Why didn't you do this before?" she wondered. "Why did you stay? You hated those people?"

As Scarlet was deep in thought she never noticed the shadow of a figure creeping up from behind.

"Friend Raven, how glorious it is to see you out of your dark and dreary room!" Starfire's arms gripped Scarlet and held her tightly.

"Hey, get off of me!" Scarlet pushed Starfire away with a single mental blast.

Starfire tumbled to the ground. Her face fell, but she tried to force a smile. "I forgot Friend Raven doesn't like to be hugged," she looked at her feet. "I will leave you to walk alone,"

Alone. The clone had been alone for the majority of her life. She didn't want to be alone anymore. Besides she kinda enjoyed the hug.

"You don't have to go, I mean if you want to we could walk together,"

"You mean it!!?"

Scarlet nodded.

"Oh glorious day!" Starfire linked her arm with the other girl and dragged her into the mall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now try this on!" Starfire held up a plain black dress. Scarlet wrinkled her nose. She had been trying on outfits all day that the alien girl had picked out for her. All plain black. All, in Scarlet's opinion, very boring. She sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"Why yes of course, how else am I to select a present for you?" Starfire beamed holding up the dress. "Try it…why what is the matter?" she had caught Scarlet's stunned face.

"Nothing. I guess…Why would you want to buy me anything?"

A giggle flowed across Starfire's lips. "Because today is your birthday," Her face fell again. "Am I to understand that you do not buy presents upon this day?"

Scarlet did her best to hold back a smile. She liked this girl. "No you were right before, but maybe we could choose something with a bit more colour?"

Starfire leapt into the air with joy. "Oh Raven, I have always hoped for this day!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire returned to the tower alone. She didn't think it was odd for Raven to suddenly disappear. The girl did that all the time. She smiled happily to herself, clutching the gift in her hands, Starfire felt a bubble of excitement within her. How fun today had been. She never knew that Raven liked pink as much as she! She couldn't wait to show the others.

"And your saying that Raven…Our Raven…Little miss doom and gloom, picked that?" Cyborg stared in disbelief at the pink flock that Starfire was showing off.

"Yes," Starfire nodded. "I met her in the town and we went shopping together!!"

Robin hung the last of the balloons up. "Funny, I didn't think she had left her room,"

Cyborg shrugged. "You know Raven. She's unpredictable," There came a bling from the kitchen. "Cakes done!"

Beast Boy had only moved from the sofa to see the gift that Starfire was proposing they gave Raven. He sank back down again. "Now I know she's going to kill me!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All 4now

DIT


	5. Deal with the Devil

Don't own the Titans. - enjoy!

DIT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deal with the Devil.

Raven returned to her room fighting back the tears. Memories of that dreadful place had consumed her. She knew that she NEEDED to mediated right away. But first the girl found herself pulling up the edge of her quilts to get to an old shoe box she kept hidden under her bed. Inside were items she thought to precious to display upon her shelves. Underneath a pile of old photos and a pair of golden earrings was that which she was craving for. Her beloved Harriet. Through the dolls dress was fading and one of her button eyes had fallen off, that didn't matter to Raven, who hugged her extremely tight. She hadn't seen the dear thing in years. Temptation to keep it out loomed, but Raven could feel her emotions beginning to surge. Carefully she laid the toy back into the box, telling herself that it was silly for a girl of her age to still have a doll. She should have thrown it out years ago. But deep down inside of her Raven knew she never would. It meant to much to her.

Raven breathed deeply. She then sat herself down crossed legged upon her neat and tidy bed. Little by little her mind drifted away as she muttered her chant softly.

"Azarath Metriion Zinthos,"

Bang.

"Azarath Metriion Zinthos,"

__

Bang. Bang.

"Azarath Metrii…Metri.. WHAT?"

Raven's door flew open. The girl folded her arms, eyes glowing red. "Beast Boy this is the second time you've disturbed me today. This had, for your sake, better be important!" A vase on Raven's top shelf turned black and flunk it's self across the room, smashing against the other wall. Beast Boy gulped.

"Well.." he started, but couldn't find the words to go on.

Raven's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Um…I.." Sweat dripped across his forehead.

A dark flame emerged around her.

"Ahh! I mean Robin wants you in the den!.. Yeah that's right…Robin…den…now…" With that the green boy rushed off.

Shrugging to herself, Raven hopped off her bed and floated out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

The lights were off in the den. Even through Raven was accustomed to the dark, not even she could see properly. With one hand she carefully began to search in vain for the light switch. "Dam," she thought as she couldn't locate it.

"Robin?" she called out. "You wanted to see me?"

The lights flicked on. Raven found the sudden brightness painful on her eyes.

"SURPRISE!!"

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire stood in the middle of an over decorated room. There were balloons and streamers hanging out of every nuke and cranny. As well as a banner saying 'Happy Birthday,' hung over their heads. In front of them was a large table, full of taste treats and a beautiful chocolate cake in the centre with sixteen candles upon it. It was also surrounded by a brightly wrapped present. It was clear that a lot of time and effort had gone into this, yet the idea of being grateful, even flattered wasn't the first thought in Raven's mind.

"BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't been hard to track the fun alien girl. Not when the giant T tower stuck out like a big thumb. Scarlet found herself thinking that maybe it wasn't sure a good idea to advertise your home like that. What would stop someone from dropping a bomb on it or something?

Curiosity had overpowered the girl. She wanted to see Starfire again. She also wanted to see the other Titans, but perhaps more importantly she wanted to see Raven. Scarlet shut her eyes as she drifted across the water. What would Raven be like? Probably exactly like her. Well they were clones after all. So it would only stand to reason for them to be identical, right?

The building was covered in glass windows, so it was easy for Scarlet to see and hear everything that was happening. But also she had to remind herself to keep out of sight. The last thing she wanted was to be seen.

"YOU PROMISE ME!" Raven roared. The room shook. Beast Boy held up his hands in defence.

"I'm sorry Rae, it was an accident," He looked truly sorry, Scarlet observed. She felt pity for him.

Starfire tried to speak with her friend, but was tossed aside. Scarlet felt a sudden bust of rage. How dare she hurt Starfire! The fridge levitated above the green creature threatening to crush him. Cyborg had to shove him out the way. Then the half robot caught the article with his mighty arms. Scarlet looked impressed. Plonking it to the ground, Cyborg gave Robin a desperate look. The Titan leader step forward, assessed the situation and spoke calmly to Raven in the hopes of appealing to her rational side. Scarlet felt her heart flutter within her chest. That boy was really handsome.

Meanwhile Raven had stopped having her 'fit', but she felt the need to give Beast Boy her most dirtiest of looks. As if to say, I know where you sleep! He gulped.

"Come friend and open your present. It is from us all," Starfire cheered.

"But mostly Star," Cyborg pointed out.

"And we have the receipt if you don't like the colour!" added Robin.

Starfire flashed both of then an angry glare as Raven cautiously undid the parcel. "Of course she will like it! She picked it!" Starfire hissed.

From where Scarlet was sat she could see every feature on Raven's face. Upon opening the present, she expected the girls face to light up with joy, as hers would if she was ever given such a present. But strangely quite the opposite happened.

"Pink?" Raven questioned. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Starfire looked confused. "But Raven this is the dress that you picked?"

Raven shut her eyes. She could feel the rage brewing. First Beast Boy had gone against her wishes, now Starfire seemed to have her confused with a Barbie doll. How had they expected her to react from this? Did they think that she would happy about it? Did her so call friends know nothing about her? And whose fault is that? She thought.

"Raven is something the matter?" Starfire asked.

Raven glared at her. At all of them. The cake explored.

"I need to mediate," With that the girl walked through the wall to her room. Upon her bed lay that dam card that had started all of this. Raven stomped up to and ripped it in to a thousand pieces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night began to set in, the streets became colder. Scarlet shivered. Maybe being free wasn't all it was crack up to be. Her mind drifted back to the T tower, and to the Titans.

"I bet it's warm there," she whispered.

A loud crash from behind her caused the girl to whirl round in surprise. A figure all in black leapt out from the shadows at her. She dodged it easily. Another appeared. It too made an attempt to grab her, but was distracted by a flying car.

"Hey," she called as a third figure wrapped their arms around her body. "Personal space!" she swung her legs with all her might. The figure let go off. Quickly she knocked him off his feet, and aimed a blast at his head.

"Who are you?" she demanded, ripping off his mask to reveal a series of wires.

"Hey you're a robot?!" The first one had picked himself up by now and was preparing to charge her. However Scarlet' senses gave her the advantage. With one mental hold, he was stopped dead in his tracks and thrown against the nearest wall.

Scarlet floated into the air. "Who's ever behind this has some explaining to do!"

As Slade tried to attack her with his pole, she brought up her energy field. It was impenetrable.

"Another robot I suppose," the girl hurled him away.

"No. I'm human," Slade got to his feet. "But then again so are you, my dear,"

Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "Have we met before?"

"Yes, indeed we have. I'm impressed. I would have though you to young to remember,"

Scarlet landed on the ground. "What do you want from me?" A lamp post bend out of shape behind her. It hovered above her head, twisting on it's self, threatening to strike the man down if he approached her.

"Ah, dear Scarlet so powerful, and yet such a disappointment,"

The post gained a friend.

"That ridiculous cult thought you were the answer to their prays. But remember you were only ever second choice," Slade hissed.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"Child, do you know why you are so powerful? Do you know why you can do so much more then what Raven can do?"

"Huh?" Scarlet blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Slade lowered his pole. "Raven's demon is what holds her back. If she were to enforced her full power she would also have to enforced her darker side. Something she would never do. You, however have no demon and therefore can hold nothing back. You have access to un limitless power,"

Scarlet looked down at her hands. She shook her head. "What's the point of power, if I'm all alone…"

Slade gave a sly chuck. "Why that's why I'm here. You could have it all, young lady. You could have it all, friends, a home. All you would have to do is to eliminate everything in your path…"

"Raven!" Scarlet's mind flicked back to the shopping trip with Star. How wrong she had been. "We're to different. They'd find out…"

"I'll teach you to suppress your emotions. To think and act like Raven. No one would ever know,"

Scarlet thought about it. The two posts dropped to the ground.

"Wait, what do you want out of this?" she asked.

Slade narrowed his eye. "Lets just say, you would owe me…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any Good?

More later XXX

DIT.

****


	6. On the Outside

****

Don't own the Titans. Will one day.

DIT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Outside.

Two months drifted by. The events surrounding Raven's birthday long forgotten. At the T tower the day started out like any other with Robin conserving all his energy on tracking down Slade. Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing about whose turn it was on their Playstation, while Starfire watched the colourful animation, cheering whenever a ship was blown to pieces. And Raven was seated in the darkest corner of the room, clutching her thick book hard. It was like an other day. And yet it wasn't. At least not for Raven….

Something was deeply troubling her mind. Like a dark cloud surrounding it. It was so heavy that her head was pounding. She tried to concentrate on her text, but found it impossible. The words all blurred into one another.

__

What's the matter with me?

Raven rubbed her eyes gingerly. She slammed the book shut, but no one looked up.

__

They don't even notice you.

She thought miserably.

__

If you disappeared, I bet they wouldn't even notice.

A sudden surge of pain caused the girl to grasp her head. Of course they would. She told herself. The pain seemed to slowly drift away. Raising her head up she caught a worried glance from Robin. He dropped his pencil and approached her.

"Are you okay?" he seemed to be genuinely concerned. Raven cast him a distant glance.

"I wish you wouldn't look right through me," Robin turned away.

"I'm sorry," The girl spoke with the same coldness Robin had become customised to. He could expect nothing more from the girl who shut herself away from the world.

"Just so you know, if you ever need to talk…"

"I won't," Raven walked right past him.

She started for the door, but was stopped by the flashing red lights. All the Titans immediately turned their attention to their computer screen, which was showing a robbery in progress. Robin leapt at the keyboard, typing furiously. He turned to the others giving them a grim facial expression.

"It's Slade,"

Cyborg clasped his hands together. "Don't worry Rob, this time he isn't going to get away,"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said putting on his 'mean' face.

Starfire gave a nod.

"Okay then, TITANS GO!" Robin sounded the charge.

"Wait…" Ravens dry voice rang out.

The other paused in mid run, giving the girl some surprised looks.

"Um…why?" questioned Beast Boy.

Raven folded her arms. How could they not see the trap they were about to walk into. "Because every time Slade has launch an attack there has always been an alternative motive. Think about it. When the H.I.V.E attacked us. When he tricked Robin into being his apprentice. When we first met Terra. When Terra wanted to join us. Odds are this is also going to be a trap of some sort,"

"We can't let Slade get away," Robin said feeling annoyed. "And we're running out of time just standing around talking about him, come on Titans," He disappeared out the doorway.

Starfire and Cyborg exchanged looks before following him. Beast Boy stared after them, then turned back to Raven.

"Your probably right Rae, but look at his bating averages, I mean how often has he succeed?"

"That doesn't mean he would this time," Why weren't they listening to her?

"Hey, tell you what," smiled the green boy. "You can stay here if you want. You know motion Slades movements and everything,"

"But…" she tried to protest in vain.

"I've got to catch up with the others. Later…"

Raven watched him go. She sighed to herself. Why didn't they listen to her? She floated after Beast Boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Titans will arrive at any moment, my dear," Slade's voice hissed. "Are you ready?"

Scarlet, dressed as Raven stared motionless at the man. "Yes" she said melancholy.

Slade smiled to himself. The Titans would never be able to tell the difference. This was going to be to easy…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now.

More shortly.

DIT XXX.


	7. The Replacement

Remember to review and be nice!

DIT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Replacement.

The titans returned to the tower late in the evening.

"Okay," yelled Cyborg. "Whose up for Pizza?"

Beast Boy and Starfire cheered. But Robin flashed a look of concern.

"Dude, what's the matter? I thought you'd be happy I mean we just kicked Slade's butt!" Beast Boy said. "Now to me that says 'Lets celebrate'," he swung his arms out, grabbed Starfire and danced with her. The alien girl giggled.

Robin rubbed his chin. "Well, it's just….What was the point to that?" He turned to the girl dressed in blue standing in the corner. "I think you were right. I think this was some sort of trap. But I don't understand what for. I mean we're all okay aren't we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that evening….

It was still quite warm for late afternoon, through Raven found herself shivering. Her senses were playing up. 'Something bad is going to happen' she told herself. 'Well, whatever Slade had planned, I'm not going to let him hurt my friends!' the girl swore quietly.

The others had already crashed through the steel doors of the abandon factory, and were in the midst of a fierce battle with Slade's robots. The guy always used robots. Raven predicted that either Plasma, Cinderblock or Overload or possibly all three would appear shortly to give Slade the advantage. Raven sighed as she joined in.

For the next few minutes she found her concentration unbreakable as she tossed objects at the robots, sending them flying. Yet at the back of her mind, there was this feeling…that something was watching her. Ridiculous she knew, but it was impossible to rid herself of that feeling. Without warning something dug it's way deep into the girls mind.

'Someone's trying to get into my head," she realised fighting back with everything she had, but all in vain. Whoever this person was, they were much stronger then her. As the pain subsided, Raven caught a shadow disappear down a dimly lit corridor.

Speculation grew in her mind. Slade was tying to lure her away from the others. It's a trap. Don't leave the others side. But despite her own warnings, Raven hurried down the corridor, as if she wasn't in control of her own body. But that voice in the back of her head, the one that whispered and called out to her, that urged her to continue, telling her that she was stronger then anything Slade could throw at her. That was her voice…right? She breathe heavily. Acknowledging that she would need to do a lot of meditating when she got back to the tower, Raven stopped hastily. She had come to a set of double doors. Pushing passed them, the girl founded herself in a large empty room. The lights were all off, but Raven's eyes adjusted quickly.

"Slade. I know your in here," her dry voice rang out to be met with a sly laughter.

The man emerged from the shadows. In the dark she could just make out the orange in his mask.

"Hello, my dear,"

Raven wasted no time in speaking her chant that then caused the floor to crack and fall apart. Much to her annoyance Slade flipped out the way.

"All alone Raven? Are yes, you are always alone aren't you," he hissed.

"Shut up!" the anger was building up. Why did Slade have to know exactly where to push her buttons. No wonder Robin was always losing his cool around him. He seemed to know everything about them, yet they didn't even know who lay behind the masks.

"What do you want?" she did her best to remain emotionless.

"Nothing you can offer," Slade smiled. "But then I suppose I should get this over with before your little friends come to your rescue," He snapped his fingers. Raven watched with curiosity as something crept through the wall much like she did. The figure's face got clearer.

Their eyes met…

Raven's mouth formed a small O. Before she could make a sound, Scarlet unleashed the full force of her mental powers, knocking Raven unconscious instantly.

"Well done my dear," Slade dropped his hand on the girls shoulder. "Now run along and go play with your new friends,"

"But what about her?" Scarlet inquired pointing at Raven's lifeless body.

"Oh you don't have to worry about her. Just leave everything to me…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as the pizza man arrived at the door, Beast Boy and Cyborg had finished arguing over which film they wanted to watch that evening. Either 'Beware the house on the hill where people mysteriously disappear', or 'Revenge of the mutant, Zombie wrestlers,' (Both belonged to Beast Boy). Whereas Starfire wished to see the latest Brad Pitt flick, and Robin was throwing his support to her if she promised to stop talking about how good looking the movie star was. Finally they agreed upon one thing. To let Raven had the deciding vote.

Scarlet slipped her coke. "I'm not really interested,"

"But Raven do you know wish to see gloriousness that is Brad Pitt?" Starfire pushed the video case into her face.

"No," Scarlet pushed it right back.

"Come on Rae, evil Zombie wrestlers or haunted house…" Beast Boy held up both. "You know you wanted to. I mean unless of course your scared…"

Scarlet scowled at him. "When I'm scared your know about it…"

"We know," Robin muttered.

"Brad Pitt!" Starfire screamed hugging the case.

"Dude, if you make me watch that mushy crap, I'll be sick to my eyeballs!" Beast Boy folded his arms. His face formed a pout.

Starfire too folded her arms, and glared. "We always watch that stupid junk you pick!"

Beast Boy gasped. "My junk is not Stupid!!….And it's not junk!!"

Both turned to Raven waving the Videos in her face. "PICK ONE!" they both said.

Scarlet could feel her heart racing. She knew she had to make the right decision or the Titans might grow suspicious. Okay then. What would Raven do. She thought about that for a moment, then an idea struck her.

"Flip a coin," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," The green boy said.

"Fine as well," Starfire said.

Cyborg founded a penny on the coffee table and whilst he tossed it in the air, Robin leaned over to Scarlet and whispered, "Smooth move,"

The girl felt herself relaxing. She had done it. They suspected nothing. And she had received a complement from Robin. All in all not bad for her first night in the tower. As she glazed around the room watching Beast Boy beg Starfire for best two out of three, Scarlet couldn't help but wonder what Slade had done with Raven. Well the _other_ Raven.

Surely he wouldn't kill her? But did that really matter? The girl thought to herself. For once in her life she wasn't alone. She was surrounded by people who truly cared for her… no way would she give that up without a fight….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More Later.

DIT XXX


	8. Last Breath

Here we go

Remember to review!

DIT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Breath

__

Catch me as I fall.

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…

Raven was trapped in the darkness. Four walls suffocated her. She sat crossed legged on the floor, trying her hardest to concentrate and put her fear behind her. But she couldn't. Inside she could feel her heart pumping a mile a minute. Where was she anyway? She couldn't remember how she got here. Raven shut her eyes and curled up.

"Come on think!" she hissed. "What was the last thing you were doing?" She recalled the Tower. Her friends. Where were her friends? Had they abandoned her? 'No' Raven thought forcefully. They probably are searching for you right at this very moment.

"Are you sure?" he mind queered. "Maybe they don't even know your missing,"

"Shut up!" Raven yelled. Instantly her head exploded with pain.

__

Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Through they're screaming your name.

Don't close your eyes.

God knows what lies behind them.

Don't turn out the light.

Never Sleep Never Die.

The girl fell to her knees. Fresh tears fell from her eyes. Robin…Starfire…Beast Boy…Cyborg… my friends where are you? Why aren't you helping me? Her small body was shaking as if suffering from a fit. She gripped her head firmly in her hands, it was burning up. In fact her whole body felt like it was on fire. "What have I done to deserve this?" the girl moaned softly. There was darkness was stretching across her mind, blocking parts of her out. 'Its taking over me!' she realised. "Who are you?" her voice was drowned out by her loud sobs.

__

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by my tears

I can stop the pain if I will it all always..

"Father! Let me be!" Raven was in hysterics. Her mind was whizzing, she could feel her father standing behind her but she knew that he wasn't. He couldn't be. It was impossible. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Why wasn't she strong enough to fight him? Emotions came flooding out the girl. Angry, Sorrow, Hatred, Joy. A mixture of snivels and laughter leapt from her mouth.

"Calm yourself my child, I am here," Trigon's voice haunted her. She could now physically feel his hand as he stroke her hair.

__

Fallen angels at my feet.

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end.

"Robin!" Raven found herself calling out to him. "Please help me…." her voice trailed off. 'This is it,' her mind told her. 'Your falling and no one can save you now,'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A number of hooded men stood watching the girl through on the camera's. Slade turned to one of them.

"Here she is then, your demon child," he smirked to himself. "Through I would get your ceremony over and done with as quickly as possible. Child looks as if she having a break down,"

Collins glared at him. "You non-believer will never understand the glory of our lord,"

Slade looked back at the screens. Raven was crying her eyes out. He almost took pity on her…almost…

"I had Scarlet created as an ultimate weapon, she can handle to full demonic power, whereas your glorious devil daughters is reduced to a whimpering puppy," the man left the room. "Take her and go…" he called.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven knew she couldn't hold on much longer. 'Is this what I was born to be?' she wondered as her world fell black once more.

__

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will never leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyrics from "My last breath" and "Whisper" by Evanescence.

More later

DIT XXX


	9. Shes' an Evil Clone!

Don't own anything!

DIT XXX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's an Evil Clone!

"Heads up Raven!"

Scarlet was sat crossed legged on the roof of the T Tower, when the white ball flew past her head. She stopped it in mid air, and gently tossed it back in to Beast Boy's open arms.

"Thanks Rae!" The green boy chuckled. He threw the ball with all his might into the air, then smacked it over the net.

Scarlet watched the others as they enjoyed their game of volleyball. She wished that she could join in. The rules seemed simple enough to follow, and it looked like a lot of fun. But she knew that she couldn't because Raven wouldn't. The girl sighed to herself. 'Your not Scarlet anymore, your Raven,' she hissed. 'Raven, with a home and friends. Raven who spends all her time meditating to keep her powers under control," Scarlet didn't need to mediate of course, so she just had to sit there for hours on end pretending to be deep in concentration, but in actual fact, she was bored out of her mind.

"Heads up again!" the cried of Beast Boy sounded behind her. This time Scarlet caught the ball in her hands. 'To hell with mediating' she had decided. 'What could one game hurt?'

"Can I play?" Her question was met with four pairs of stunned eyes.

"Well yeah, course you can," Robin said. "Hey, you can be on my team if you want?" he flashed her a nervous smile that made Scarlet's heart flutter.

A few seconds later Robin, Scarlet and Cyborg were crushing BB and Starfire. Beast Boy folded his arms as they scored yet another point.

"Oh come, there's three against two, no way is that fair dude!"

Cyborg sighed. "Okay BB I'll join your side,"

For all the good it did them. Robin and Scarlet won hands down.

"What a team!" Robin swung his arms around the girls slender shoulders. "How you get to be so good?"

"Yeah Rae, next time your on my side kay?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Truly you were magnificent!" Starfire floated into the air. Clasping her hands together into a cheer.

Scarlet could contain her happiness. She felt like she was going to bust. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Scarlets face blossomed into a wide smile. Instantly each of the Titan's faces fell. Realising what she had done Scarlet enclosed her hands around her mouth and hurried to her room.

"You moron!" she shrieked when she was by herself. "Things were going so well and then you had to muck it up. Do you want them to find out the truth, about who you really are? What you did to the real Raven?"

They would turn on her. Of course they would. They would hate her. Hate her for what she had done to Raven. If anything had happened to her then…. No she shook her head they must never find out the truth.

"So no more smiling for you!" She whispered to herself. As she picked up a mirror that lay on Raven's desk. It was kind of creep looking. But it fit right into with the rest of the decor. "Leave it a while," she said aloud. "Then I'll redecorate," Glancing down at her reflection, Scarlet dropped the mirror as her own face melted away and another, more fearsome one took shape.

The mirror hovered in the air, glowing a deep red. Scarlet fell back in terror. Slade had never mention anything about this.

__

Hello child.

The figure spoke in a calm tone, but Scarlet could feel her senses going into high alert.

"Who…Who are you?" her voice trembled. She tried to make out the person's face but it was to blurry. He was definitely a man, that she could tell by his tone.

__

Who are you?

He sounded as if he already knew the answer.

"I'm Raven," Scarlet whispered.

__

LIER!!

The room shook.

"Go away!" Scarlet screamed. "leave me alone!"

__

I will for now. But I shall return with my child. Then as father and daughter we will destroy you and your miserable kind…

With that he was gone, and the mirror fell to the floor.

In the Titans Den.

Starfire sat crossed legged on the table. A look of concern was all over her pale face. Red hair floated into her green eyes. "I think we should talk to her," her voice was low and free of it's normal joy.

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded. "Something's up with her Rob. Her uncontrollable angry when we tried to do something nice for her, and now she's sunshine and roses, What's her deal?"

"Maybe she losing control over her emotions," Cyborg suggested.

"It's possible," Robin sat at the head of the table. "But you know Raven. She all ups and downs and then back to normal. I think we should just give her time,"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Don't you see what's happening here? Raven told me that she couldn't be part of this world, or she'll end up feeling and that would turn out bad, very bad," He narrowed his eyes. "And what's with the whole being good at Volleyball eh? And that red flick in her hair? You know what this means don't you? Evil Twin!"

"Surely not!" Starfire looked shocked and then confused as Robin and Cyborg cracked up into puddles of laughter.

Beast Boy pouted. "Well, then what's _your_ explanation?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Raven wanted to be normal for a change. Playing with her friends, changing her hair colour, it's what normal kids do,"

"Yeah, I don't think that automatically means she evil BB," Cyborg continued to grin.

Beast Boy turned his head up. "Yeah like what you said is logical," __

Robin cast Cyborg a glance. They both shoved their hands over their mouths to fight back the laughter.

"Hey stop laughing at me!"

The door bell rang. "I shall get it!" Said Starfire, drifting out of the room unnoticed as Cyborg and Robin busted in laughter again.

"Okay maybe not an evil twin, what about a brain sucking alien?" More laughter.

"A futuristic robot?….Shape shifter?….Evil Clone?…..Mutant Mud monster?"

"Stop please stop," Tears were falling from Cyborgs eyes. "Can't take anymore laughter,"

Robin held his sides. They were aching. "Okay..BB that enough!" he climbed back into his chair, as Starfire re-entered the room.

"But's Dudes I got it! She's one of the un dead!"

"Who is?"

That voice was familiar. But it couldn't be could it? The three boys whirled round in surprise at Starfire standing in the doorway with a large grin on her face. She stepped aside to reveal…

"TERRA!!???!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More later.

Review and be nice!

DIT XXX


	10. Terra Returns

Part Ten!

Warning: Contains Aftershock spoilers.

DIT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra Returns.

Terra had been a Teen Titan. But she had betrayed them. She hadn't wanted to. But she had. It was because of Slade. He had taught her to control her powers, but he had wanted something in return. Terra had felt trapped, like she had no other option but to do as he commanded, forcing herself to believe that that was what she wanted. When all the girl had ever really wanted was to belong. To not be feared by what she could do. Her impressive powers, her ability to make the ground tremble, some might think this a wonderful gift, but to Terra it was her curse. Her curse that lead her to sacrifice herself in order to stop a volcanic eruption, which turned her to stone. The Titans had been sorry to see her go. They had promised to find a cure for her one day….

"Terra??!!" Beast Boy swung his arms around the blonde girl, still wearing her old suit that Slade had given her. It was in tatters, barely enough to cover her thin body. The once sliver strips now a dismal brown. But she smiled all the same, hugging Beast Boy back with all her heart.

"I've missed you all so much," She whispered. "I was afraid that you wouldn't want me around after I…." her voice broke suddenly and her blue eyes shimmered.

"Are you kidding?" Beast Boy shrieked. Firmly the boy clasped her shoulders. "Terra this is like a dream come true! Your back! Your really back!" He collapsed into another hug.

Around Terra, the others slowly gathered. Robin smiled warmly at her, placing his arm on her shoulder. Terra glazed at him, she knew this was his way of saying welcome back.

Cyborg gave the girl a high five.

"Good to see ya again!" he cheered.

"Yes! It is excellent!" Starfire shoved Beast Boy aside as she wrapped her long arms around Terra squeezing her so tightly, she became afraid that her body might bust.

"Starfire…can't…breathe…"

"Oh, sorry friend Terra!" Starfire looked embarrassed. She let go and meekly floated to Robins side.

Robin shook his head trying not to laugh at Starfire. She was so funny sometimes. The girl would just forget how strong she was. He felt his lips crawling into a smirk. Then a though entered his mind. Raven. It was all to common knowledge that she wasn't Terra's biggest fan. In fact she had utterly despises Terra when the girl had betrayed them. But then Robin also knew that Raven had never even wanted Terra to join the team in the first place. But after Terra had turned on Slade, the leader of the Titans felt sure that all negative feelings towards Terra had faded. Right? He wasn't sure. Raven wasn't one for sharing her feelings. The boy cleared his throat.

"Terra, make you should go get yourself cleaned up. I'm sure you could borrow some clothes from Star,"

"It would be an honour to assist you in the choosing of a new outfit!" Starfire gave a small bow that made Terra chuckle.

"Okay sure, yeah I do look a mess don't I?" Blonde curls flowed over her left eye. "But first I should probably go talk to Rae, hey where is she?" Terra scanned the room. She hadn't even noticed that the gothic girl wasn't in the room.

"Eh…she meditating," Robin lied, giving the other Titans a forceful glare that made them all nod in agreement.

"You know Raven," Cyborg beamed. "I'm sure she'll come out later, kid,"

"Yeah, and when she does you can explain why your not a rock anymore!" Love hearts filled Beast Boys green eyes.

"Come friend!" Starfire gripped her arm yanked her out the room. The door closed behind them. Robin let out a gasp of relief. He caught the others eye.

"I'll go talk to Raven,"

"Why?" Beast Boy chirped. His eyes remained on the spot where Terra had been standing. He snapped out of it when Cyborg whack him round the head.

"Ouch!"

Cyborg looked serious for a moment. "You think she gonna have a problem with Terra?"

"I'm not sure," Robin didn't say what he really wanted to. Yes. Of course she is. This is Raven that we're talking about. No one can hold a grudge like that girl can. He gave a weak smile. "Probably not,"

"And if she does it's her problem, right," Beast Boy said.

Robin hated to have to do this. It would crush Beast Boy. "Sorry," he said bleakly. "But if Raven has a probably with Terra, then she can't rejoin the team,"

"No way!" The cried echoed through out the room. "That's not fair!"

"Chill okay! Let me go speak with her," Robin turned on his heels and hurried to Ravens room, passing the bathroom, where incredibly soapy water was gushing out from under the door, and high pitch giggles emerged from within. Robin sighed. He shouldn't have left Starfire unsupervised in the bathroom. It was an accident waiting to happen…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet had made a discovery. After that ordeal with the mirror, of which was now shattered into a thousand pieces upon the rocks below, Scarlet had seen the reflection of something under her bed from the window when she had said _bon voyage _to the mirror.

Something poking out, that she had never noticed before. Scarlet wasted no time in flinging her blankets up to get a better view. There she found a box. Full of junk she viewed as she tossed them aside, but next to the box was a small black book. Not a text book or it would have been on the shelves with the other but something much, much, much better. Raven's diary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

19th July 2004

Today my friends and I were witness to the return of Terra (No last name). It's clear that she has a great power, but also extremely dangerous and I am not convinced that she knows how to keep it under control. However she claims that she does. How could that be? Only a few weeks ago she had caused a cave in that could have resulted in disaster!!!! The others wish to make her a Titan. I do not. There's something about her, that I don't trust. Robin also shares my concern. But I feel he will let her join anyway. I wish Robin would listen to me, instead of always fussing over Starfire. He is the only one who I can confide in…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet turned the page as she heard a soft knock at the door, followed by the voice of Robin requesting that he entered. Immediately the book was hidden under her pillow and the box shoved back under her bed, then seated in the cross legged position, Scarlet called out to him.

"Hey Rae," he timidly entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

Scarlet stare blankly at him. "Fine."

"About early…"

"I'd rather you'd just forget it,"

The boy gave her a concern stare. He looked very cute when he did that, Scarlet through.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

Scarlet moved over on her bed. "No,"

Sat next to the girl, Robin spoke with great serene. "Raven if you ever had a problem. If something was ever wrong with you, no matter how small it was…you would tell me wouldn't you?"

__

He is the only one who I can confide in…

"Of course…" Scarlet whispered. Her heart beat quicken.

"Good," Robin moved his hand onto hers. "I'm glad you trust me…" _Tell her. Just do it!! _ He jumped up suddenly. _I can't. I don't want to make her uncomfortable… _Robin crossed his arms tight across his chest. Scarlet felt confused. Did the handsome leader of the Titans like Raven? If he did why didn't he just say so? Wait…Does Raven like him back? The girl realised that she knew how she felt, but not how Raven felt. Raven trusted him. She valued his friendship. But did she love him? If not what do I do? I have to think and feel everything that Raven does.

Scarlet discovered that Robin had continued to talk and she was miles away. Pulling herself back out of the clouds she followed his every words.

"…and now she's back. I know how you felt towards her, but I wanted to know if it had changed. Because if you don't want her here then she won't be…" He turned to her, awaiting a response.

Terra? Hadn't she already join the Titans? Raven didn't like her, that she knew from the diary. Lucky for her to have found it otherwise she would have been completely in the dark. _…she's back…_ From where? Scarlet wondered. Maybe she and Raven had had a argument or something and the other girl this _Terra_ had left. She thought to herself for a moment. I don't know what happened. In order to make a decision I need to know. So…I'll just read Raven's diary. But first I have to be alone.

Her eyes met Robins. "Let me think about it okay?"

"Sure, I'll let you get your privacy,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting good??

Please remember to review!

DIT XXX


	11. Dear Diary

Part 11- manly extracts from Raven's diary.

DIT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary.

__

15th October 1999

This is my first entry.

My name is Raven Roth. I am 11 years old. This diary was a birthday present from my mother. I don't want to speak about her. We don't get on. My father is a demon. In order to prevent him from taking over me I have to spent all my time mediating, controlling my powers and emotions. I don't go to school. My mother home schools me. I hate it. I wish I could be normal, and have normal friends. At the moment I don't have any friends. No one wants to be around me. They all think I'm weird because I never smile, or laugh, or cry. Sometimes I wish I could…………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2nd May 2000

He came to me!!!!!

I was in my room mediating and he came!! My father!!! I was so scared that I started to scream hysterically. My mother rushed into my room, wrapping her arms around me so tight I thought that I would stop breathing. She buried my face with her chest, rocking me slowly, saying that she wouldn't let him take me. I began to calm down. As I did I felt him sort of fade away. But not before I heard him say that eventually I would belong to him. I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a week…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4th May 2000

I can't stand being around my mother anymore. She smothers me. Ever since that incident with my father - she won't let me out of her sight! I just want to leave. I've made up my mind, I'm running away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17th June 2003

I am a member of the Teen Titans.

It's been three years since I left home and I have been spending much of that time wandering the streets. I don't seem to belong anywhere. Then I met him…

He said his name was Robin, and that he was starting a group of crime fighter. He wanted me to join. I wasn't sure at first, but then he took me what he called the T tower, and showed me around it. He said I could have any room that I wanted. At first I wasn't sure, but I decided to stay. That was before I met the other members.

Starfire - She's an alien. A bit to bright and bubbly for my liking.

Beast Boy - one word. Annoying!

Cyborg - Nice enough. Didn't try to hug me or crack any lame jokes.

Maybe I'll like it here……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet flicked through the pages, not caring about much about how hard life had been to Raven. Excuse me but was she a clone of a demon, created by a crazy cult seeking to use her to end the world? No. Scarlet held no pity for her.

The word Terra caught her attention. She smiled sweetly to herself. 'Finally the good stuff!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20th July 2004

Terra seems to be settling well into the Tower. This morning she wolfed down two helping of Star's dreaded green pudding, and then asked for more. That really pleased the alien, she expected us all to do the same. The didn't want to let her down, but when her back was turned they tipped the mush on to Terra's plate. I didn't. I told her the truth, that I didn't want it. She looked sad. Beast Boy gave me a glare as well. Guess they a thought that I should have just eaten it to make Starfire happy.

Later, when I had finished mediating, I came out of my room to find the others gone. A note lay on the fridge saying they had gone to the park, but hadn't wanted to disturb me.

I saw them as they came back, laughing joking together, and I wondered if they preferred Terra to me? Would it matter if they did?

They spent all their time with Terra. It's like I don't exist….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

22ndtJuly 2004

I awoke to find my body floating above my bed. My mind is troubled, I'm losing control of my powers. And I can't help thinking that Terra is the cause of this. I tried to talk to Beast Boy but he got mad at me and said that I was jealous. I informed him that it would be impossible for me to feel jealousy without destroying the tower. That shut him up. But I can't help thinking that maybe I am jealous of Terra. She seems nice enough, and the others all like her, yet I can't help getting this feeling that there's more to her then what meets the eye……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

25th July 2004

I was RIGTH not to trust her!!! Traitor!!!!! She works for Slade. Terra nothing more then a two faced lier, sent to gain our trust and then destroy us!! She will pay!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1st August 2004

It feels good to be back in the tower. Everyone is returning to the city. Let me explain what has been happening over the last few days. Terra returned with a vengeances. She and Slade lured us into traps, of which were designed to annihilate us.

I unleashed my anger. I hate her more for letting me do that. She knows what could have happened. Trigon could have possessed me and then we would have been in serious trouble. But Terra just didn't care.

When Slade thought his little apprentice had been successful, we emerged to take her down. Slade was not happy - that's putting it mildly. However we won, but there was a price. Terra, of all people sacrificed herself. She turned on Slade when she saw that he was losing. The others forgive, and maybe I can sympathise with her situation, to feel so trapped that you have no other alternative but to turn on those you love, but nevertheless I can not forgive her. I think that part of me is even glad that she is gone………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet slammed the book shut once she had finished it. She felt her stomach tighten. Terra had been a spy of Slade's, she had joined the Titans under false pretences. Then tried to obliterate them. This was sounding all too simpler. Would Slade ask her to do the same? Hadn't he said that she would owe him? The girl leapt up from the bed. No way would she hurt the Titans. They were her friends. They were…

However the girl had gotten her answer…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven felt her world crashing around her. "Robin…" her voice croaked. "Where are you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More later!

Remember to review!

DIT XXX


	12. Impact

Hello to you all!

Okay Part12 on the way…

DIT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impact.

The Titans gathered into the large room, as dusk set in. Scarlet was the last to appear. Robin smiled at her as she drifted past him. Rapidly his face fell when she blanked him. Taking a seat beside Beast Boy, who happened to be shoving tofu waffles into his mouth at lightening speed. The boy wonder sighed, flicking the crumbs that had narrowly missed his friends green mouth across the table. He had made his mind up. No more waiting her the right moment, or worrying about the consequences. He was going to ask Raven out. Tonight in fact…actually, know that he thought about it, maybe tomorrow would be better. After she had had a chance to make a decision about Terra.

Right at that moment the doors were flung open, and the little blonde girl zipped into the room, closely followed by Starfire.

"Ta da!" Terra flung her arms into the air, showing off her new look. A pink dress clung loosely against her body.

"What do you think?" Starfire pondered.

Scarlet scowled. That was her dress! Her present that Raven had rejected. She folded her arms and looked away in disgust. Not that anyone really noticed her. Beast Boy was busy choking on his complements. Cyborg was also admiring Terra's new look and Starfire had her arms firmly around Robins chest giggling insanely.

It was Terra that spoke to her first.

"Well Rae," she gave a spin. The dress gently fanned out in the wind, and her beautiful blonde curl floated above her shoulders. Beast Boy was memorised. Terra batted her bright blue eyes. "What do you think?" She smiled warmly.

__

Pathetic. She's trying to be friendly! Give her the cold shoulder!

"Depends on whether you want to be compare to a Barbie doll,"

Part of Terra knew that re-gaining Raven's trust would be difficult, however she also wouldn't fall down at the first hurdle. She tossed her head back and roared with laughter, as if Scarlet had made some sort of amusing joke

A sigh of relief echoed from the other Titans, who at once changed the subject. Ushering Terra to the couch and getting her to tell them exactly what happened.

Terra shrugged. "Not a lot really. Was a stone. Not anymore,"

"And you expect us to believe that?" Scarlet's voice croaked from the corner. Terra glazed at her bare feet.

"I guess I deserved that," she whispered.

Beast Boy slip beside her, his arm rested on her shoulder. "No way Terra. We all know that it wasn't your fault and we forgive you,"

"Speak for yourself!" murmured Scarlet.

Beast Boy threw her a hateful glare. "What's your problem?!"

"My problem is your short term memory!" Scarlet made the coffee table float into the air and crash on BB head. On purpose of course, but to the others it just looked as if she had lost control of her anger.

"BB, you okay?" Cyborg helped him up.

"It barely hit me," the green boy snapped refusing Cyborg's help. The other Titan stepped aside, surprised by Beast Boy sudden rage.

Something could be felt bubbling within him. A strange sort of feeling that Beast Boy had never come into contact with before. Thoughts kept drumming into his head. Why was Raven being such a jerk? She never liked Terra, this had nothing to do with her betrayal! Maybe if she had been nice to her in the first place, Terra would never have left. Why did she have to ruin everything? He glared at the girl. He was being over powered, he knew that, but he didn't care.

"I'm sick of having to step on egg shells in case it upsets you!" he growled. "I'm sick of your stupid mood swings! In fact Raven I'm just plain sick of you!"

Scarlet took a step back from the young man, as he rushed at her, Robin swung his arms out to stop Beast Boy.

"That was un called for!" He said, clutching BB by the shoulders.

"I wouldn't agree," Cyborg snapped. Something was brewing within him as well. He couldn't control it. "If anyone should not be member of the team maybe it's her!"

Robin couldn't believe his ears. Nor could anyone else for that matter. This was so unlike them.

"Look, I didn't think I'd cause this much trouble," sighed Terra. "I'll go…"

"NO!" Starfire roared. An unknown force had taken over her. "I like you better Terra, much better then that grumpy, moody little…." she fired a star ball at Scarlet, who only narrowly dodged it.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked in bewilderment.

"You!"

"You're the problem!"

"Why are we wasting our time we a sour faced misery guts…"

"Doesn't care about anyone but herself…"

"…and she suppose to be our friend…"

The Titans had moved into an attack position, with Terra watching helplessly. Scarlet shut her eyes, it was all she could do to stop herself from crying. Why were her friends being so mean to her?

"Titans stop!" As Robin gave his order, the strange angry that had gripped each of the three Titans seemed to fade. Each one looked ashamed, even embarrassed. Beast Boy approached Scarlet in the attempts to apologise, to have her yell at him to leave her alone before rushing out the room.

Robin folded his arms. "I want an explanation, and I want one now!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet flung her door shut behind her, then busted into a pool of tears. They were suppose to be her friends, how could they do that to her? She wondered how far they would have gone. Would they have destroyed her? And why? What had caused them to change?

__

I did.

The hideous laughter filled her mind. Scarlet fell to the floor. He's not here. She told herself. He's not. I know it.

__

Yes am I.

Scarlets eyes flooded across the room. But she could see nothing. "What…did you do to them?" her voice was quiet as if she was afraid of it.

__

I manipulate their emotions to direct a hatred at you!

"Why?" she moaned.

His laughter fell upon her once more, and then he was gone. Scarlet stood up and dried her eyes. She knew why he had. To prove to her that deep down even the Titans despites Raven. And if they weren't even her friends, how could they ever be hers…?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all folks!

More later!!

DIT XXX


	13. Unleashing the Demon

Now for a whole chapter all about Raven!!!

Enjoy-

DIT

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unleashing the Demon.

The room Raven woke up in was blinding white. She blinked, then rubbed her eyes gingerly. There was a pounding above her eyes, and her voice was sore, other then that she appeared to be in one piece. And there was no sigh of her father. Raven breathed easily, silently hoping that the nightmare was over. Yet she felt strangely weak, as if she had been drugged. Her eyes fluttered around her surroundings. It looked too familiar, hadn't she been here before? Her body frozen… No it couldn't be… That place… The girl shut her eyes, but the memories of her as a young child, screaming for her mother cut deep. She remember all to well what they had done to her. How the 'doctors' trying to help her had used torture to rid her of her demonic side. Hadn't worked of course. Raven questioned whether she would be so upset if it had. Would if have been worth it then? And what did any of this have to do with Slade?

Just then the door in the far corner crept open, Raven stood up straight with a scowl upon her face as she saw the man enter the room. He hadn't changed much over the years.

"Hello Raven how are you today?" Collins smiled as if they were friends. "Oh and by the way we had to give you a little something, just to calm you down. It should where off soon,"

Raven's scowl darkened. She keep her lips firmly closed. The doctor looked a little apprehensive.

"Now really, is there any need for that? I'm here to help you,"

"I don't need you help." Raven hissed. "I want to go home,"

"Stubborn as ever I see. Hardly anything's changed has it my dear," Collins sat down in front of the girl, ushering her to do the same. Softly he took hold of her hands and rubbed them comfortingly. "If only you had let us help you before, you wouldn't be here now. You would be at home with your mother, enjoying a normal life,"

__

A normal life?

"I can never have that," Raven pulled her hands away, tucking them behind her back. "I just want to go home,"

"If that's what you really want Raven, but first hear me out please. If you don't like what I have to tell you then you can leave, and no one will stop you,"

Raven glazed into his eyes. Did the man truly believe that he could stop her anyway. And why should she listen to him. He had kidnapped her after all. Maybe that was the only way the doctor could have ensured that he would get to see. And what about her friends? Where the HELL were the Titans?

"Fine," Raven gave him the go ahead. He smiled at her, clearing his throat loudly.

"Your demon within you is growing isn't it Raven?" She nodded slowly. Collins continued. "You want to get rid of it don't you? Well I know how you can,"

Raven narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but said nothing.

"All you have to do is unleash the demon…"

"No!" her response was instant. "No, I can't and I won't,"

The doctor stood up. "Come with me Raven. I want you to see something,"

He headed towards the door, paused and turned to see Raven hadn't moved. A look of sorrow was fixed upon her face. 'Yes think it through,' Collins thought. 'Then you'll see that you have no other option,'

"Raven, this is your only chance to ever be normal," That was the icing on the cake. The violet eyed girl meekly rose to her feet and walked towards him. He held the door out her, and together they entered a dimly lit grey corridor.

"Quickly now, there isn't much time," Collins tuck the girl by the shoulders and escorted her along. She didn't struggle, only glazed grimly at the floor. Why I am trusting him? She questioned. I can't trust him, so why am I? Her feet continued to march, even through what she really wanted to do was to run the other way.

"Here we are," Collins smirked cheerfully. He slide a key card into a locked door, which swung open to reveal a flight of steps heading downwards.

"What's down there?" Raven asked quietly.

"Something that you need to see," Collins squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright Raven, there's nothing to be afraid of,"

The girl shoved his hand away. "I don't get scared!" she snapped, as she floated down into the darkness. Behind her Collins smiled to himself. This was almost too easy.

At the bottom of the staircase, Raven stopped dead in her tracks. This place…she had thought it to be just a dream. A fantasy from a scared child's mind, but now standing in the temple of her father. Build from solid stone pillars, it must have taken decades to complete. The huge statue of Trigon towering above her, stood at the end of the room, surrounded by darkness. The only way across was a narrow stone bridge. Raven clenched into two tight balls. These fools, putting their faith in her father.

"How dare you…" she started, but was interrupted.

"Look around you Raven, look at what followers of your father have build for him…for you," Collins was beside her, admitting the work his ancestors had done. "All we want is for him, for you to be happy,"

"Your insane!" Raven glared. "And I'm not going to help you," she turned hesitantly, but was surprised when the man jerk back and grabbed her by the arm.

"You want to be normal Raven, well here's your chance. Your fathers statue stands on a sacred circle. Only it has the power to rid you off your demon,"

Raven pulled her arm from him. "Don't ever touch me!"

By now there seemed to be a madness taking over the man. He was smiling uncontrollably, and laughing with excitement. "As a child you could never have handle the power. I thought that _she _would be perfect, but I see know that you were always perfect. As Trigon intended you to be,"

"Your…insane," Raven repeated staring to fill very nervous, especially now that the other followers had begun to fill the room blocking her exit. The drug still caused through her veins, making her powers useless. _She_? Who was this she Collins had mentioned? Her mother? No. Then who? As Raven's mind began to struggle, she felt her arms being pinned down by hooded figures, then tied behind her back.

"Stop it!" she called. Turning to Collins. "You said I could leave if I wanted,"

"Yes," the man seemed to have come to his senses. "But you have yet to hear what I have to tell you," He called out to the masses. "Brothers, soon our Lord will walk amongst us!" A cheer rang out from the crowd.

"No way in hell!" Raven screamed.

"Yes dear child, he will come this very day," Collins stroked her hair. "For you see you have no other option. If you want a normal life, without the constant worry that one day you will fall, them you must release your demonic side upon the sacred circle. The energy will be enough to allow your father into this world and set you free of your curse. Then you are both happy,"

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. Collapsing to her knees, she closed her eyes, trying to make sense of the world. To finally be free she had to do that which she swore never to. How was that fair. Robin. Why aren't you here to help me? I need you. Had her friend really just forgotten about her?

__

Raven, you must do this. You know this is what you were born to do.

The smothering voice of her father rang out through her mind. Yes, Raven told herself miserably. I know what I must do.

While the last effects of the drug wore off, Raven watched the men performing last minute chants and rituals, all in her father's name. Standing upon the circle, she tried to keep her mind clear from thoughts of regret, but words of gratitude from her father, hammered in her head. He told how proud he was of her, how when he ruled this earth everything would be better for her. No longer would she suffered, she would at last be free.

"I know," Raven whispered motionlessly. "I know,"

The time came. All eyes turned to the girl in blue, who tossed back her head to reveal four blaring red eyes.

If they wanted a demon, she would give them one, more then they could handle….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff-hanger !!!!!

Remember to Review and I'll write more ASAP!

DIT XXX


	14. Twisted Nerves

More on Raven!

Enjoy !

I own BB. He's all mine! Hands off!

DIT XXX

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twisted Nerves.

It had fell good just to let go. All her pain. All her angst. All gone as her inner demons flowed out on to the unexpected crowd, tearing them to pieces. She felt her lips covering into a smile as she watched them die. Well what had they expected from a demon? A feeling of happiness drifted from within her. She had never known how funny it was to watch people die. To watch their last breath being taken away. To know that they died because of you. Raven had a blood lust. She knew that now.

Collins crawled out from the wreckage. His face covered with blood.

"You little bitch what have you done?" he demanded.

The girl grinned sweetly. "But I thought you wanted me to unleash my demons,"

"Not like this!" the man growled. "You were suppose to awaken the Lord,"

Raven snapped back into control. She approached the man, pulling her hood high over her face. "I don't like being told what to do," her voice was dry. "This is my curse, I was born with it alone. I won't share it with the rest of the world,"

"I don't understand," Collins stammered glazing around the room as one by one the dark creatures faded away, leaving nothing but the bodies.

"Instead of channelling my energy into the one form that my father needed, I spread in out," with one hand she illustrated the carnage before them. Collins dropped to his knees, taking his head in his hands, he moaned softly. "No, no, no, no, no, it wasn't suppose to happen this way!"

The girl moved closer to him. If she could feel she might have been sympathetic. But then again, probably not. The lust was still there. _It's over now. _ Her mind whispered. _Calm down. _She could feel the desire fading away, but then she also knew that part of it would never go. It would always be there. Waiting. Lingering for the chance to take hold of her once more. She hoped this had been worth it.

"I want answers from you. And if you don't tell me what I want to know …" Her eyes turned red as she came up close to his frightened face. "…I'll let out the real big bad!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several moments later and Raven was sure as hell, seeing red. Her demonic yearning overwhelmed her, as she allowed her powers to take the temple apart, as well as the building above it, until nothing was left but crumbled debris. Her screams wail off into the night. This was low even for Slade. How could he? How could anyone? …Clone me?!!! The words triggered a dangerous reaction. She wanted him dead. More then she had wanted anything before in her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet had been lying on her bed for some time now, twisting her red curl around her fingertips playfully. Not that anyone would have noticed. They all assumed that Raven was meditating, when in actual fact, Scarlet was contemplating telling them the truth. Would they accept her for who she was? Or would they be furious at her for what she had done to their friend? Would they turn her away? She couldn't stand it if they did. For once in her life she felt wanted. Yet there was a voice deep within her that remaindered her that they only wanted her because they thought she was someone else.

The girl let out a long sigh as she sat up straight. 'I don't want to be Raven anymore,' she whispered. 'I want to be me,' She squirmed into a tight ball, hugging her knees. 'No. you can't. Scarlet doesn't exist anymore,' Where was all this grief coming from? A lump caught in her throat. Besides what'd the point of having friends when all they do is ignore you?

Meanwhile in the Titans den the day was carrying on like any other, Scarlet discovered as she entered the room. 'It's not fair' she told herself. 'How come they can have fun and I can't!' She threw the back of Terra's head a hateful glare. She really didn't like that girl. Why couldn't she have been a clone of Terra? Then it would be her with Beast Boys' arms around. Or better yet Robin. It would be her laughing, joking, flirting. Having a good time. Not alone in the dark doing nothing.

"Hey Rae!" Terra cheered as she saw her. "Me and BB are gonna go to the park, wanna come?"

"Eh I think Raven's got stuff planned. Right Rae!" Beast Boy winked at her.

Scarlet clenched her fists. He was also getting on her nerves. More then anything she wanted to wipe that smirk of his face. "Whatever," her ice cold tone drifted into the air.

"You sure?" Terra didn't looked surprised. "I mean you'd be the only one here. Everyone else went out ages ago,"

'And of course no one thought to tell me,' Scarlet thought sulkily, as she flopped onto the sofa. 'Is this how the treat Raven?' she wondered. 'No wonder the girls always angry at them. I totally misjudged her. They keep pushing her away,"

"Bye," The pair ran off arm in arm, whispering and giggling with one another, leaving her alone. Always alone. Scarlet looked down at the floor miserably. What was the point of pretending anymore. Raven's father had been right. They were not her friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening everything changed. Initially Scarlet had intended to tell them the truth over dinner - left over pizza - did they eat anything else? But she had a rapid change of heart, not to mention mind.

As usual the male Titans were seeing who could eat the most in the least amount of time, while Terra and Starfire weren't present, and Scarlet didn't want to wait for them. She wanted this off her chest now. Besides they were probably in Stars rooms, playing with each other's hair.

Scarlet cleared her throat. "Guys…em.. I have something that I have to…no I need to tell you,"

"I win. I win I win!!! Go Beast Boy!" he leapt on the table cheering loudly.

"Yeah by turning into a cow! You had four stomachs," pointed out Cyborg.

"I want a rematch!" shouted Robin.

"Em…guys?" Scarlet folded her arms. "I want to talk to you,"

"In a sec kay?" Beast Boy pulled out another pizza box. "Ready, Steady GO!" Immediately the three boys began shoving pizza into their mouths. Scarlet stood up and left the table. She would have to tell them later. Sinking into the couch Scarlet turned her attention to the thick black book sat on the coffee table. Raven's Edgar Allen Poe poetry collection book. She had been reading it, and had gotten into some of the poems. Flicking through the pages she began studying them once more, but was interrupted a few seconds later.

"Guys great news!" Terra screamed as she bounced into the room, followed by Starfire, who was equally as happy.

"What?" The boys stopped, mouths full of cold pizza.

"First of all, gross! Second of all, great news! We just got tickets to the dance tomorrow night!" Terra leapt into the air. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Starfire nodded with joy. "Yes tomorrow Terra and I plan to go to the mall and buy expensive yet incredibly beautiful dresses!"

"Sounds like fun," Cyborg said. "Maybe I'll give Bumblebee a ring and see what's she doing,"

Terra swung her arms around Beast Boy's chest. "Guess whose gonna be my date?"

Beast boy cheeks turned bright pink.

Starfire turned eagerly to Robin. "Will you escort me to this earth dance?" A big smile had bloomed upon her face. How could he turn her down?

"Sure thing Star,"

"Great!" smiled Terra. "Then everyone's going!"

That was the final straw for Scarlet.

"EVERYONE?" her voice sprang out loud in the room. The other Titans looked at her as she stood up, arms folded, eyes rapidly turning red.

"Em…sorry Rae, we didn't think you'd be up for it, so we didn't get you a ticket," Terra gave a small shrug.

"You didn't even ask me," her voice was cold, drained from all emotion. Scarlet didn't have to put it on this time. She felt numb.

"But Raven. It is couples only!" Starfire pointed out.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "That's it! Your suppose to be my friends, but you don't give a dam about me!"

"Its just a dance," Beast Boy joked. "Over react much!"

"You do this all the time!" Rage was surging through her body. So much angry, she had never felt it so intensely before. So much hate. All her emotions were racing across her mind. If these are what friends were then she didn't want any. "Ignore me, act as if I don't exist, exclude me from everything! I hate you. I never want to see you again as long as I live!" With that the girl disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone on a rooftop, Scarlet had shed her Raven costume. What was the point, Raven was dead. Scarlet was dead. Who was she now? Closing her eyes, the girl stared at the tower. They don't deserve Raven as a friend. They never noticed her. Hell, they couldn't even tell the different between her and her clone! It just proved how little they knew of her. Of both of them. Raven had been given the powers of a god, why did she belittle herself by hanging out with a pack of losers?

"Better watch your backs Titans, cause now no one can save you," she hissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good?

Remember to review!!!

DIT XXX


	15. True Colours

Hello everyone!

Chapter 15 coming up!

Enjoy -

DIT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True Colours.

Robin hadn't slept in days, not since Raven had left. That was clear to the others. But despite their suggestions that he should take a rest, the boy would not. He had to find her. After what had happened…. He shut his eyes. 'It's my fault. I should have told her. I should have let her know that there was someone who cared for her,' But he was so tired. Resisting the temptation of sleep, he continued with his work. 'I'm going to find her.' he reassured himself. 'And them I'm going to tell her everything. Everything that I feel towards her,' Raven's pale yet beautiful face flashed in his mind. So stunning. So mysterious. Then he recalled how she had looked right before she had left. Upset. Angry. Cold. He shuddered. "I'm sorry Raven. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe we should be helping the others look for Raven?" Terra said, walking arm in arm with Beast Boy through the park.

The green boy smiled nervously. "Trust me Terra I don't think that would be a good idea," He stopped beside a bench and the pair sat down, still holding each other closely.

Terra didn't need him to say it. In fact she didn't want him to say it. It was her fault. Ever since she had arrived things had gone down hill for the Goth. No wonder she had felt like she was being replaced, Terra thought sadly. 'How many lives do you have to ruin? When is enough, enough for you?'

"I'm sorry," her voice was small. "I should never have come back," The tears were falling down her face softly. With one outstretched hand, Beast Boy wiped them away.

"I glad you did," He leaned in and kissed her. Terra wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. Unaware that they were both being watched.

Scarlet wrinkled her nose in a mixture of disgust and envy. Safely hidden from view, she crouched low in the tree. Clinging tightly to the bark with her fingertips. She pulled them harshly, not caring that her nails were beginning to bleed. Her iris's were burning crimson, something they had never done before. Maybe the doctors had all been wrong. Maybe there was a bit of a demon in her. Or at least maybe she had the temper of a demon….

The sound of Beast Boy communicator rang high into the air. Immediately Beast Boy grab it and turned it on. Robin's pale face appeared on the screen.

"Dude, you look awful," Beast Boy squealed. "I really think you could do with some sleep!"

"I'll sleep when we find Raven," the boy said. "I think I've got a lead, but I want us all to be there. Except ….," His voice tailed off.

"Except Terra, right!" Beast Boy snapped.

Robin nodded. "Sorry BB, but I don't want anything upsetting her,"

Beast Boy slammed the lid shut, cutting Robin off. His face, full of fury, quickly changed to sadness when he saw Terra's.

"I'm not going without you," His hand fell on her shoulder. "You're a member of this team, whether Raven likes it or not,"

"No," Terra shook her head. "You have to go. She's your friend. She needs you,"

"She's your friend too," Beast Boy said reassuringly.

Terra stood up. Blonde hair covered her face. "Raven and I will never be friends. I have no one to blame but myself," she forced a smile. "You go, I'll be fine here!"

Beast Boy kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon,"

The blonde girl waved at him as he turned into a bird and flew away. When she could see his shape no more, the girl flung herself back on to the bench. Trying her hardest not to cry. She had to find a way of making it up to Raven, but the memories of everything she had done, made her wonder if she really did deserve to be forgiven.

"Hello Terra," The cold dry voice of Scarlet echoed above her. Terra raised her head.

"Raven, what are y…arrrragghh!!!" she fell to her knees holding her head. The pain was unbearable, the tiny girl pass out in a matter of seconds. Scarlet smiled to herself.

"Raven lasted twice as long as you!" she sneered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old fun fair had been abandon for months. For Scarlet this was a perfect hideout. No one would ever think to look for Raven here. She transported Terra's unconscious body into the house of mirrors, dumping it in a large empty room, then sat back waiting for the girl to come to, and for the fun to begin. She didn't have to wait long. Terra stirred, gripped her head, then clambered to her feet, knowing all to well where she was. This building held bitter memories for her.

"Awake at last," Scarlet folded her arms, leaning against the mirrors. Her reflection echoing throughout the hall.

Terra was stunned by what she saw. Everything about the girl had changed, and she didn't just mean her clothing. It was her manner. Her tone of voice. Heck even her attitude had changed. Like she was a totally different person.

"Raven, what's wrong with you?" Terra took a step towards her.

Scarlet corked her head to the right. "Nothing's wrong Ter, I'm just seeing you guys for the pathetic bunch of wimps that you are,"

The girl hadn't not expected that at all. Her mouth fell open. Her blue eyes blinked. "I know you're upset" she said quietly.

"Ha! You know nothing!" Scarlet snapped. "I've spent a lifetime alone. I thought having friends would be different. But it's not! Its exactly the same. I'm alone!!" The glass smashed around Terra, slicing her skin. Terra howled in pain.

"Raven, please stop I don't want to fight you," She was crying, holding her wounded arm firmly against her chest. "I know it's my fault, and I'm sorry,"

Scarlet tipped back her head and roared with laughter. "Aw honey, it's not completely your fault. Don't worry I'll make the others pay as well,"

There was no other option. Raven had totally lost it. Terra had to attack. So she did. But she was unable to make even one successful bow to the purple haired girl, who had such a sinister grin upon her face, that a chill rushed Terra's back. At that very instant, she knew the truth.

"Your not Raven, are you?!" Terra demanded.

Scarlet smirked. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! Gee, it's just to bad that I'm now gonna kill you, thus preventing you from warning the others. Oh dear," Terra body was pinned to the floor, as Scarlet forced the building to crumple down around her. Terra was powerless to stop it, and her pitiful screams were shortly drowned out.

The girl played with her red curl as she watched the destruction she had caused. It was fun, she couldn't stop smiling. And this was only the beginning. All the Titans would fall. Yet she couldn't decide whether she should let Robin live. He had been so kind to her. Her thoughts drifted off into a dream world. Maybe she would…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark figure entered the room.

"Raven," a voice hissed. "I've been expecting you,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More ASAP!

Remember to review.

DIT XXX


	16. Mother Knows Best

The next chapter is here.

DIT

Mother Knows Best.

Angela Roth awoke in the early morning to find her room trembling. Her bed jumped upwards on it's own accords flicking the woman half way across the room. Crashing against the dresser, Angela staggered to her feet only to fall down again as her hairbrush smacked the back of her head hard. A small cry escaped her lips. _Stop it Raven. You've got to control yourself. _Fumbling in the dark, the woman managed to prised her door open, avoiding all low flying objects that leapt at her, slamming it shut firmly behind her. With her back pressed against the door, Angela breathe easy. Now all she had to do was make it to her infants room in one piece. Darting along the corridor, Angela flung her daughters door open, to find the child in the midst of a nightmare. As her tiny hands slashed at the air above her, as she did so her book shelf emptied and the volumes gently floated above her head. She scrunched her face up, the books swiftly roared towards Angela. The woman groaned as they bruised her body, before collapsing to the floor.

"Mummy?!" Ravens soft cry. Angela knew her baby was scared. Summing up every last bit of strength the woman had left in her body, she forced herself to stand. Force back every bit of pain, until her arms were safely around Raven's small body.

"It's alright baby, mummy's here now," Her reassurance calmed the child.

"I'm okay really, just a bad dream," Raven smiled. The window shattered. Angela pressed Raven's head against her chest, kissing her dark hair.

"What am I gonna do with you, hey?" her voice was low, and her eyes were moist. She really didn't know what she was going to do. But there was one thing that she was sure of. Come hell or high water, Angela Roth would never allow that bastard to taint her child….

The next morning Raven slept in late. Angela stood in the doorway of her child's room, a cup of strong coffee in the palms of her hands. Her body ached from the night before, she should have really been resting, but Angela couldn't allow her eyes to shut even for a second. Was she becoming afraid of her own child? She wondered as her bright eyes wandered around the room. It was a mess. Glass still lay shinning on the carpet. She would have to clean that up before Raven got up, last she wanted was for her to cut herself. Quickly fetching a dustpan and brush, the woman began her task. Pausing for a brief moment to sit on the bed beside her child. Stroking her silky hair, and tugging Harriet in between Ravens arms, the woman realised how peaceful Raven could be when she was sleeping. She was free from her emotions. Able to drift quietly through simple dreams, without the threat of endangering others. Angela feel a weight being pulled upon her heart. When she slept, Angela thought her child would be safe, but she wasn't. He had found a way to find her even when she dreamt. Angela scowled. Why was all this happening to her? Raven was an innocent child, she never asked for any of this. If Angela could have taken it away then she would have….

Present day.

A brightly coloured box rested in the corner of the living room. Angela was sat alone in the dark, staring at it. An emptiness had fallen upon her, one that seemed like it would never go away. She lit a fag.

"Hello my love," the voice sent a chill down the woman's spine. Whirling round Angela nearly tripped backwards when the form of Trigon entered the room. Not his true form naturally. That would have taken to much of his power. Instead he chose to use a glamour. The one of a handsome young man. In many ways this was more haunting for Angela. It was after all the way he had first appeared to her, making her think that she had found the happiness she had always wanted. Then once he had had his way, he revealed his true nature, tossing her aside as if she was nothing. He knew this form would upset her. Precisely why he had selected it.

"How have you been darling?" He grinned charmingly.

Angela spat at him.

Trigon smile never faded. "That good, eh?"

"Get out," the woman hissed.

Trigon shook his head. "I don't think so lover," he made a move towards her, grabbing her tightly by her shoulders. "In fact I think I'm going to stay here for a long time,"

Angela could feel his hot breath rush against her cheeks. "What do you want from me?"

The grinned grew across his handsome face. "I was thinking we should have another kid," he let out an evil laugh as he pushed her down to the ground. "Well, lets face it honey, Raven is a bit of a let down. But then I can't take credit for that, can I?" There was anger in his voice. His boot landed upon her throat, cutting of her oxygen. "So weak," Trigon whispered.

Just as Angela fell herself blacking out, he released her. She let out a cough, before rolling on to her stomach. Trigon seized her long black curls and yanked her up. She howled in pain. _He's just toying with you. He wants something._

"Indeed I do," Trigon read her mind. "What I've always wanted. A family. I came so close today…"

"No!" Angela was shocked by the fear in her voice. "Raven…she won't…"

"Don't look so surprised Angie, she didn't," Trigon growled.

"Then why are you here,"

Something changed within Trigon. "Because she needs you," his voice was emotionless, yet Angela knew that he was telling the truth. And that on it's own was amazing. Was it possible that the demon that had destroyed her life truly care for his offspring?

Trigon narrowed his eyes. He smirked. "Now my dear, if Raven were to die I would have to sire another, wouldn't I? I can't be bothered with all that waiting if I have a perfectly good child already," His form began to fade. "Her darkness will take over her eventually. She will be mine," And he was gone.

Titans Tower.

Scarlet knocked on Robins' door.

"Go away!" was the response.

Scarlet smiled to herself as she walked through the door into the darkness on the other side. Robin was sat at his keyboard in the far corner, and as of yet had no idea that anyone had entered the room.

Scarlet floated next to him. "Busy?" she asked.

Turning round on his chair, he almost fell of it. "Raven, I…"

"Don't speak," Scarlet put her finger to his lips, she then kissed him lightly. Robin moved his arms around her shoulders.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he whispered. Scarlet smiled sweetly.

Beast Boy gave a look of discomfort as he returned to the tower. He had left Terra in the park earlier that day, but now she had completely disappeared. He wiped his hair back across his eyes. It was starting to rain. He hated to think of her out there by herself. She must have run away again, he thought miserably. Why would she do that? Does she enjoy hurting me? His face fell as he entered her bedroom to find it completely empty. No one had heard anything from her. The boy looked grimly at his feet.

"Perhaps I could make you some pudding?" suggested Starfire. "It is what I eat when I am unhappy,"

"No thanks,"

"Dude, I'm sure she'll turn up," Cyborg said reassuringly. "Now whose up for a game?"

"Not me," Beast boy left the den.

Cyborg could have been struck down with a feather. "Dude doesn't want to play! That's serious,"

"Yes," agreed Starfire. "It would appear so,"

More soon.

DIT


	17. Payback

The next chapter is here.

DIT

Payback.

In the darkness, Raven could see him perfectly. He stood a few feet from her, hands clasped securely behind his back. Behind him loomed several large computer screens showing different views of the city.

"Raven, how have you been?" Slade turned to face the girl in black, moving swiftly out of the way of the objects she hurled at him. "Now my dear, temper, temper," he shook his finger. "Wouldn't want to get a visit from daddy, would we?" Immediately Raven stopped. Slade smiled to himself. But he knew better then to be over confident, she was after all the most powerful member of the Titans, and highly unpredictable. Unlike her counter part.

"I want answers from you," the girl growled.

"Of course you do my dear," Slade narrowed his eye. "But first I'd like to know what happened to Collins and those other lunatics?"

"I killed them," her face never faltered.

"Naturally, you are after all a born killer,"

Raven glared at the man. Her hatred was boiling up inside of her body. "Yes. And your next Slade?" she screamed. The man was picked up and hurled into the computer screen behind him. Electric sparks flickered into the air around him as he tumbled to the ground.

"Don't waste your time with threats girl. If you were going to kill me you would have done it already," He climbed back to his feet, giving the impression that we was unharmed.

Raven pulled her hood back, revealing her pale face and dark purple hair. She looked annoyed, through she was trying to hide it well. "I'm not afraid of you," Her voice was low.

Slade knew that he had to very careful around her, the smallest remark could set her off. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Well child what is it you want to know?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You cloned me,"

"I did, is that all you wanted to know,"

The girl clenched her fists. "I want to know why you would do that!" she yelled. Automatically the lights began to flicker, then smash. Broken glass scattered upon the ground between them.

"This is why," Slade said staring into Raven's eyes. "You so powerful, my dear. The perfect little weapon. Except for your greatest fault. That demon of yours. For a long time I have been watching you. Your inability to gain control over your demonic side is what gave me the idea, to remake you," he paused. "But even that had consequences,"

By now the room was threatening to be pulled apart by the girls uncontrollable rage. "How dare you…." she repeated over and over. "Where is my clone now?!" Slade tossed a glance in her direction.

"Why right know, she's probably destroying your little friends,"

Raven couldn't believe her ears. But Slade continued.

"Scarlet is exactly like you in appearance, and she has access to your full powers, no strings attached. And like you she has been an outside all her life. What she truly desires is to belong, but that would not be with the Titans…"

"What do you mean?" Raven sneered.

"She's a time bomb, just waiting to go off," he chuckled. "In a way your to blame for your friends demise. Maybe you can handle being ignored, but your sister couldn't,"

The man knocked away her next attack, with one kick she hit the ground, moaning softly.

"Raven, why fight me, when you should be warning your friends. She's already got Terra," he hissed in her ear.

"Terra?"

Slade nodded. "Her abilities re-awoken and she has returned to her normal form. I couldn't have planned it better myself. I know how you despise the girl. And Scarlet is no different,"

__

Terra? Dead? Raven blocked out all her emotions. She had no other choice. And as much as she hated to admit it, Slade was right. She _had_ to find Scarlet before something bad happened to any more of her friends. Slade would have to wait. But she would get her revenge on him. The girl could feel her angry slowly taking control. She had to let it out on someone. Someone had to pay, and if not Slade, then this impostor.

"Where is she?"

The girl staggered to her feet, only to fall back down again. Wiping the blood from her lips, she reached for her communciator, to find it missing. Probably broken in the wreckage. Her eyes grew moist with tears as she curled into a ball. Her leg was killing her. Gently rubbing her fingers across the wound to feel the bone sticking out.

"Oh god…oh my god," she sobbed.

"Terra….Terra… can you hear me Ter? C'mon answer me….please," In a rage Beast boy threw the device out of his door.

"Ouch,"

"Oops," He stepped on to the corridor. "Sorry Robin,"

The other boy rubbed the back of his head softly. He flashed Beast Boy a grim look. Picking up the communciator, Robin handed it back to Beast Boy. "You should be more careful with that thing. It's not a toy remember,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," The green boy snapped. "Whatever," He slumped against the wall.

"Still no word from Terra?"

"Does it look like it!"

"Hey, don't take it out on me," Robin held his arms up in defence.

"Sorry," he muttered staring at his shoes. "It's just I'm kinda worried. I mean she would have said something, you know. Even if it was a goodbye,"

Robin put his arm around Beast Boy. "I sure she's okay,"

"Yeah, I guess so…." he paused and raised an eyebrow. "Robin why are you all dressed up?"

Instantly the boy faces when bright red. "What are you talking about,"

"Your going on a date aren't you?"

"Well.. Yeah kind of," Robin stammered.

"With who?" The curious boy inquired.

"Robin and Raven?!!!!" Cyborg fell over with laughter. "Good one BB!"

"Yes," agreed Starfire. "It is most amusing,"

Beast Boy glared hard at his friend. "Robin just told me a few minutes ago,"

"Yeah sure whatever," Cyborg said between giggles.

Starfire floated besides the shape shifter. "Perhaps you misunderstood. I often do," she smiled trying to cheer him up. "Fear not friend, for I Starfire have made the round food of junk known as the cookie," she presented him with a tray of green bobs. "Try,"

"Emm, maybe later,"

Check out the next chapter coming soon!

Remember to review!

DIT XXX


	18. Date of Disaster

Chapter 18!!!

Enjoy

DIT

Date of Disaster.

They had gone to the cinema. Scarlet was delighted, as she had never been to one before. Half way through the film, Robin placed his arm around the girls shoulders. Scarlet met his eyes as, without warning he kissed her. _I can't believe this is happening_. The girl smiled to herself, never had she been so happy in all her life. But that feeling quickly faded….

Scarlet stared at her own reflection. Her face was pale, eyes wide, covered by random stands of chaotic dark hair. Cool sweat dripped from her head on to the sink below. Gripping the taps, she allowed the cold water to rush against her hands, before splashing it on to her face. _What am I doing?_ she wondered. The girl continued to stare at herself in the mirror, hating the person staring back. _This isn't me_. She told herself. Yet every fibre of her body was telling her that yes, this was indeed the person she was. A murderer. _No_. She cried as her fist collided with the mirror, sending pieces of broken glass spiralling across the bathroom floor. Releasing what she had done, the girl rushed out of the bathroom, trying to avoid the stares she was getting.

On the other side of the door Robin was waiting patiently. Checking his watch every other minute, he wondered if it was normal for girls to take so long in the bathroom. As soon as the ladies door swung open and Scarlet emerged, Robin leaped to his feet.

"You okay Raven?" his hand rubbed against her scared face. The girl pushed him away.

"Get away from me," her voice trembled.

Robin had a look of confusion on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" he whispered.

Scarlet shook her head.

"I thought you were having a good time…with me,"

"I was, I mean I am," the girl shook her head. "I don't know what I mean,"

"Hey," Robin took her hands, and held them above his chest. "Tell me what's wrong,"

"I can't," Scarlet shook her head. "I thought that you would make everything okay, but you can't,"

Robin rubbed her hair, puzzled. "What do you mean Raven?"

"There," Scarlet screamed, shoving Robin into a wall. He climbed back to his feet, his shoulder was aching badly. "What did I do, Raven?"

"You just like everyone else," Chairs swung into the air, aiming for the boy wonder, who narrowly missed them. "No one cares about me,"

"That's not true, I think I love you,"

Scarlet shut her eyes, blocking out the tears. "You love Raven. Not me,"

"You are Raven," Robin protested.

"No!" she reopened her eyes. A furious glare upon her pretty face. "I'm NOT!"

The ground cracked and splinted apart at Robin's feet. Robin gasped in horror. "Raven, please stop, innocent people could get hurt!"

"I don't care!" Scarlet screamed back. Behind Robin the roof fell down, the boy immediately jumped into action, shoving to others out the way.

"Titans! I need back up!" he yelled into his communicator.

"On our way!" Cyborg reassured him.

"Hurry!" Two doors lunched themselves in his direction. Robin could have easily missed them, but suddenly he couldn't move. Staring at his feet, he saw a dark coil holding his feet in place. "Oh, boy," he whispered. "This is going to hurt,"

By the time the Titans had arrived, Scarlet had managed to calm down. She hovered in the corner of the room, where Robin lay, unconscious but still alive.

"Oh my god!" Beast Boy rushed to their side.

"What happened Raven?" Cyborg inquired calmly.

Scarlet shook her head. "I don't know. One minute we were and then…." tears fell from her eyes. "I couldn't stop myself,"

"Wait a minute!" Cried Beast Boy. "You did this!" he pointed at her.

Scarlet turned away.

"Fear not, friend!" Cheered Starfire. "I sure that it was an accident,"

Cyborg knelt down besides the Titans leader, checking him over. "As far as I can tell it's just a bump on the head, but we're better take him to a hospital just in case. C'mon Titans!"

"No," Beast Boy jumped in front of Scarlet. "You attacked him. I want to know why!"

He declared.

Before Scarlet could answer, Cyborg had spoken. "BB We don't have time, Raven can explain later,"

Starfire placed her arm on the green boys shoulder. "I am sure that an accident," she said more sternly.

Beast Boy glared at the girl he thought to be Raven. "What did you do to Terra!" he growled.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Scarlet took a step back and held her arms up in defence.

But he wasn't falling for her act. Not this time. Not while Terra was out there somewhere. Without warning he had turned into a gorilla and had the girl pinned down.

"Terra's missing, you've just attacked Robin! What I'm not suppose to think this is connected! I want answers Raven!"

"We all do," The woman stepped into the building. "But that's not Raven,"

That's all for now!!

Remember to be nice and review!

DIT XXX


	19. Hell has no Fury

__

One step closer to the end!!

Chapter 19 - the showdown between Raven and Scarlet!!!

Enjoy!  
DIT

Hell has no Fury….

Angela Roth stepped over the rows of broken glass, until she was standing close to Scarlet. The child was almost in tears. Instantly the woman reached forwards and brushed the girls hair out of her eyes. "What's your name?" she whispered.

"Scarlet," She trembled. The other Titans almost collapsed with shock.

"Wait you mean she's not Raven!" gasped Beast Boy.

"So, anyone want to explain what's going on?" said Cyborg, taking control. "And just who are you anyway?" he glanced at Angela.

Angela smiled. "My name is Angela Roth, I'm Raven's mother," Her attention turned back to Scarlet. "Please, tell me where my child is?" Her face was so sympathetic, and Scarlet didn't wish to let her down, but she didn't know the answer to that question.

She screwed her face up.

"I don't know," she moaned. A large crack appeared upon the wall behind her. Angela's motherly instincts kicked in.

"Hush now my dear, no one is going to hurt you," her arms wrapped tightly around the girls slender body, comforting her. Unable to hold back any longer, Scarlet bustled in a pool of tears. _I can't do this. I can't._ All this time she had been afraid to reveal her true nature for fear of how the Titans, the closest people she had to friends would react, and now here she was being hugged by Raven's mother, who for all Angela knew, Scarlet had killed her daughter. The guilt twisting her insides were just to much. Taking a step back from the others, a black flame rose around her as she vanished.

"No stop! Don't go!" Angela called. But it was too late.

Robin moaned softly as he came to. "Where am I?"

Back at Titans Tower, Angela explained all she knew about the situation to the remaining three Titans, as soon as Starfire had returned from the hospital bring the news that Robin would be fine, but the doctors had wanted to keep him in for observations over night, just to be on the safe side.

"I TOLD YOU!!!" Beast boy cheered and did a victory dance.

Cyborg folded his arms. "Well how was I to know!" he grumbled.

"Tell me," Starfire chirped. "How was it that you knew that our Raven, was indeed not our Raven, but a wrong Raven?"

"Dude, she said her name was Scarlet!" Beast Boy said as he jumped up and landed on the sofa with a small bounce.

Angela looked serious. "Because I know my child," she lowered her head. " I also know that she is alive and possibly in great danger,"

"Because of the visit from Raven's father?" Cyborg asked. Angela nodded her head.

"He would not have come to me if he didn't fear the worse for Raven. He needs her. Makes sense that he would want to protect her," Angela pulled strands of her dark hair from out of her eyes. Her skin crawled just thinking of that son of a bitch. Gently her hand rubbed up against her neck, where he had tried to strangle her earlier that day.

"Scarlet is confused. I thought that if I showed her the kindness she has never received then she might see the errors of her ways," she sighed.

"She unstable alright," Beast Boy agreed. "But what are we going to do to stop her. We don't want to hurt her do we?"

"Speech for yourself," Starfires eyes flashed green, which was very common when she was angry. "She attacked Robin!"

Cyborg nodded. "You ever think maybe she did do something to Terra?"

Beast Boy lowered his head. "Okay, we have to take her out, no matter what right?"

"Wrong," Angela shook her head. All eyes fell upon her. The woman continued. "Don't you see that you would be no match for her. And the smallest thing seems to be setting her off. I fear the hand of another at work here, someone who wants Scarlet to destroy the Titans…"

The girl loomed in the shadows, crying softly to herself. A sudden bust of rage overtook her. Gripping her hair with both hands, she screamed as she ripped that fatal red curl from her head.

"I hate you!" she shrieked. "I hate you!"

"I'm not to fond of you either," a dry voice croaked from behind her. Scarlet whirled round in surprise.

"You!" she roared as she pinned Raven to the ground. Her sharp fingernails dug deep into Raven's scald. Raven yelp, then swiftly kicked the other girls stomach hard, causing her to topple backwards. Jumping to her feet, Raven said her usual chant. At once the ground crumpled at Scarlets feet. Swearing under her breathe, Scarlet leapt into the air. At full force she swung several cars in Ravens direction. Only narrowly did Raven miss the first three, but the fourth smacked her hard.

With a small groan, Raven slowly climbed back up to her feet, ready to resume the fight.

"Give it up!" Scarlet grinned. "You can't beat me. I'm all powerful!"

"Really," Raven snapped. "Is that why you were crying!"

"I…I wasn't crying!" Scarlet yelled. Unaware that Raven was moving a car behind her.

"Argghh!" Scarlet screamed as the vehicle struck the back of her head causing her to tumble to the ground. Raven saw her chance. Calling upon all her strength, she summoned her powers to blind her enemy. Scarlet squealed as the darkness wrapped around her, nevertheless she through back. Wriggling with all her might, the dark straightjacket broken and Scarlet was free once more. She smirked at Raven.

"You really are pathetic aren't you!"

Raven glared. She could feel that angry knotting up her insides. But remembering that final battle with Terra caused her to take control of herself. _Terra._

"What did you do to Terra!" The half-demon demanded.

Scarlet seemed taken back by this comment. "I though you didn't like her!"

"I don't but that's not that point. My friends do, and I would never want to do anything to hurt them," She narrowed her eyes. "That's what make you and I so different,"

Scarlet scowled. "I got rid of her. I thought that was what you wanted,"

The rage was burning away. _I'm going to lose control._ "No," she hissed. "That's not what I want,"

Scarlets irises flashed red. "Then what would you have done. Just let get away with everything that's she done!"

"You tried to hurt Robin!" Raven growled. "You wanted to hurt my friends! Why?"

"Why?" Scarlet repeated. "Because you don't deserve any friends! Once I've got rid of you, they'll be my friends. But it'll be different this time! I'll make it work!"

"No!" Raven howled. But was held fast by unseen hands. "You are not me! You will never be me!" She was starting to let her demonic side show, but Scarlet didn't notice. She was to busying reassuring herself that everything would be okay. Grabbing her head Raven heard the voice of her father echoing through it.

__

Let me help you.

Why?

__

Because you can't do this alone!!

His word was final. Raven slip back into her head allowing her father to slowly possess her body.

"Scarlet," She heard her own voice speech, but had no control over it. "You may have the greater strength, but there's one thing you'll never have,"

"Oh yeah, and what's that," the other girl grinned.

"ME!" Trigons voice roared threw Raven's red mouth. Immediately a full frontal assault was launch at Scarlet's mind, ripping it to pieces. Raven felt the other girls thoughts, memories, wishes, every part of her mind causing through her own. She knew everything Scarlet had known. Everything.

Scarlets lifeless body was flung to the ground by the demon king, who then roared in triumph. While Raven, still at the back her mind, feeling like a fading memories, fell weak. _He tricked me!_ she thought. _Now's his going to take control. _ But just as she was falling into the darkness, Trigon reached in and pulled her out.

__

I am your father. You must always trust me.

His words washed over her, as she felt herself able to take control over her own limbs once more. They ached and were stiff to move but eventually she felt like her old self again. Then she noticed the body. Scarlet was baring breathing.

"What did you do?" she croaked aloud.

__

I've destroyed her mentally. Fear not. She will never hurt you again.

Raven fell to her knees. The one person she had never expected to had just saved her life. Alone she knew she would never had been a match for her twin.

"Thank-you," she whispered.

Trigon grinned. _ Now you owe me, my child._

She nodded but didn't say anything.

It's not over yet!

One more chapter left to go!!

Remember to review!! And be nice.

DIT XXX


	20. Alone

__

The end has come!

A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!

Enjoy - DIT

Alone.

Sloping slyly under the clouds, the sun promptly drained away. A haste of colours, all jumbled in together were left floating across the sky. The night was fast approaching.

Raven sat on her bedroom floor. Her back dug sharply into the end of her bed. Harriet rested in her open arms. Everything was okay. She was safe at home with her mother and her friends who loved her. It was a happy ending…

But, something was wrong. It was nagging at the girl. _ It shouldn't have happened that way. She didn't deserved to die…_

After the final battle with Scarlet, Raven had fallen unconscious. So much energy had been taken. She had almost died. To solve this dilemma, Trigon had sent his daughter into a deep sleep. That was how the others found her.

Upon reawakening Raven had informed Beast Boy of the fate of Terra, she had after all Scarlet's memories. He had wasted no time in racing to her side. Robin told Raven that she would live when he came to visit her for the first time since he had left the hospital.

Raven nodded gratefully.

His expression changed quickly. "And what about you Raven? How are you doing?" he smiled wearily.

"Fine." Raven croaked. Their eyes met. "I think I just want to be on my own for a while." _He wouldn't understand._

"Yes. Of course." Robin nodded. "You need your rest." He lingered outside the door. "Don't worry Raven. We'll make sure Slade pays for this." With that he wandered down the corridor, shaking his head sadly. _ It was someone else all along. It wasn't Raven who kissed me. Wasn't her……_

Much later Angela made a daring move. Stepping into the room, she smiled at the child she hadn't sent in a long time.

"I'll understand if you hate me." she whispered.

Raven darted out of her bed. Flinging her arms upon her mother, she buried her head within Angela, crying softly.

"It's okay honey." The room shook slightly.

"Raven." Angela's soft voice remaindered Raven of her duties. _I don't care! I don't care! I just want to feel. For once I want to feel alive! I want to be as she was. I was to be alive!_

In her room, Raven knew she had to keep it together. But she wasn't safe anymore. Far from it. She was trapped. Haunted by the memories of her sister. Not evil or demented as Slade thought her to be. Not a dangerous killer as the Titans believed her to be. Just misunderstood. No one had ever been kind to her. How could they expect Scarlet to be kind to them? _If only she had been able to control herself…_ Raven squeezed her doll tighter. No one would ever understand her as much as Scarlet had. But it had driven her mad…

__

That could be you one day.

That daunting possibility loomed over Raven.

"No." she pulled her hood over her head. "I'll never be like that. I'll never hurt my friends."

Staring round her room, Raven could feel a twinge of envy. _I wish I could feel…like her…I do anything……anything._

She had tasted the forbidden fruit, and longed for more.

__

Is this all I am? Raven wondered. Her eyes met with the emptiness of her room. _Why am I alone?_

Always alone?

THE END.

It's over!!!

What do you think?

Please remember to review!

DIT XXX


End file.
